Cher Bienfaiteur
by balaidaigle
Summary: Hermione Granger perd ses parents dans un tragique accident. Pour poursuivre ses études, elle accepte l'offre d'un bienfaiteur anonyme et s'engage à lui écrire périodiquement. FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Prologue

**Je suppose que vous êtes étonnés de la réapparition de Cher Bienfaiteur mais je reçois encore des courriels me demandant où trouver cette histoire et si j'allais la continuer. Parce que quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il serait dommage de priver ma fic de lecteurs, j'ai été convaincue par cet ami de la remettre à votre disposition ici, après tout, Fanfiction. Net est un site d'archive, alors ici ou sur mon ordinateur… Il y a peu de différence. **

**Encore une chose, j'ai mis le dernier chapitre que j'avais écrit mais qui pour des raisons diverses n'a jamais été publié ni corrigé. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre n'est pas terminé et ne le sera jamais, mais bon, si cela vous intéresse il est là. Après tout, je l'ai déjà envoyé à plusieurs personnes par courriel, je ne voyais donc pas de raison de l'omettre. **

**Enfin, pour ceux qui auront lu, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, cette histoire est complètement AU désormais.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter dans son intégralité appartient à JKRowling ! Aucun profit n'est tiré de la publication de fanfiction inspirée par son œuvre.

**Note** : Je me suis inspirée du challenge "Daddy long legs" (Papa-Longues-Jambes, livre de Jean Webster) proposé par certains membres de WIKTT. J'y réponds en français, mon anglais n'étant pas au meilleur de sa forme pour écrire une histoire correctement. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

D'une main tremblante, Hermione tenait sa lettre d'Hogwarts. Elle sentait à l'intérieur le badge de préfète en chef que Dumbledore, le directeur, lui avait promis à la fin de l'année passée. Hermione ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la lettre verte aux armoiries de Hogwarts. Elle donna un morceau de toast au hibou pour le faire attendre. D'un seul coup, tous les événements qu'elle venait de vivre dans les semaines passées lui revinrent en mémoire. 

----------------------------------------------

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Le soleil avait enfin daigné faire son apparition. Jamais depuis de nombreuses années, l'été n'avait été si pluvieux. Il ne lui restait qu'un peu plus de deux semaines avant de retourner à Hogwarts et Hermione n'avait même pas pu commencer une seule toile. Elle adorait peindre, cela lui procurait un sentiment d'apaisement. Surtout en extérieur, elle se sentait alors en harmonie avec la nature, depuis toujours la peinture avait fait partie de sa vie.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'elle était une sorcière, dès lors, elle avait du laisser le monde des moldus, c'est-à-dire les non sorciers, derrière elle. Seul l'été lui permettait de renouer avec certains aspects de la vie moldue et des choses simples qu'elle aimait. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était un rat de bibliothèque, ce qui était vrai en un sens, mais que faire d'autre à Hogwarts lorsque l'on déteste le quidditch et que le monde de la sorcellerie est si impressionnant, palpitant ? Et puis, il y avait eu Voldemort, un mage noir, qui avait provoqué une guerre civile au sein du monde sorcier, elle avait combattu comme tant d'autres pour la lumière. Et maintenant tout était fini. Voldemort avait été démis au printemps dernier au terme d'une bataille difficile. Elle pouvait enfin profiter des joies de la vie. Ses parents, cibles de choix pour Voldemort dont l'un des objectifs déclaré était d'exterminer les sorciers d'origine moldue et leur famille, avaient été protégés par l'Ordre du phénix, organe de la résistance dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Hogwarts.

Hermione avait profité, avec bonheur, des rayons de soleil pour aller peindre dans la forêt près de chez elle. Tellement absorbée par son travail, elle avait perdu en quelque sorte la notion du temps. Lorsque qu'une légère pluie commença à tomber, Hermione rangea précieusement ses pinceaux et protégea sa toile. Sa peinture était presque terminée. Seules quelques touches restaient à faire. Elle aimait les couleurs vives de l'été. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle avait tout oublié, plongée dans son art. L'horreur du champ de bataille s'était éclipsée, les horreurs de la guerre ignorées l'espace d'une belle journée d'été. Et ce n'était pas un peu de pluie qui lui gâcherait le moral, au mieux se disait-elle, il n'y a rien de plus agréable qu'une pluie d'été. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait deviner un arc-en-ciel un peu plus loin au travers des arbres.

Heureuse et en paix, Hermione regagna tranquillement le chemin de la maison.

Soudainement, Hermione aperçut les gyrophares. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis elle comprit.

Non.

Elle devait avoir une hallucination.

Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Hermione lâcha brutalement ses affaires de peinture qui roulèrent dans l'herbe. Et elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible.

Il ne restait plus rien. Plus de maison. Une explosion de gaz lui avait dit un des pompiers. Elle avait cherché du regard ses parents, ils ne devaient pas être bien loin. Lorsqu'elle vit des ambulanciers sortirent des décombres deux sacs noirs, Hermione se laissa glisser avec facilité dans l'inconscience.

Elle se réveilla chez une voisine. Une vieille dame fort charmante. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait tout oublié. Et puis elle se rappela. Ses parents étaient morts. Ils avaient échappé à Voldemort et sa clique de Mangemorts pour être finalement tués dans un banal accident moldu si l'on pouvait dire. Même Crookshanks semblait avoir péri dans l'accident puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

On lui dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas être restée chez-elle ce jour-là. Comme si l'on pouvait être considéré comme chanceux le jour de la disparition des êtres que l'on aime le plus au monde.

Les jours passèrent assez vite, personne ou presque ne vint aux funérailles de ses parents, ils n'avaient plus d'amis, par sa faute, pensait Hermione, ils avaient du vivre cachés pendant plus de deux ans ; elle n'avait plus de famille non plus. Elle n'avait pas non plus eu le courage d'en faire part à Harry ou Ron. Elle avait pensé à ses amis, ils n'avaient pas besoin de la voir s'apitoyer sur son sort. Les Weasley avaient perdu Arthur durant la bataille, et Harry, bref Harry, pour la première fois depuis longtemps se sentait libre. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de les déranger, chacun méritait un peu de tranquillité, elle n'allait pas les accabler avec cela.

Lorsqu'elle reçut la visite de l'homme de loi de ses parents, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que sa situation pourrait être pire. Sa gentille voisine avait accepté de l'héberger jusqu'à ce que l'école recommence. Après, avait pensé Hermione, il sera toujours temps pendant l'année de trouver un logement. Hermione savait que ses parents n'étaient pas très riches, après tout, ils n'avaient pas travaillés pendant plus de deux ans et vivaient sur leurs économies. Mais elle avait escompté sur l'assurance-vie qu'ils avaient souscrite sur la tête de leur fille unique. Cela lui permettrait grandement de payer ses frais de scolarité. Hermione avait tout calculé. Il s'agissait de sa seule erreur. L'homme de loi lui indiqua que, malheureusement, la compagnie refusait de payer puisque dans le cas des Granger, on ne pouvait déterminer avec exactitude s'il s'agissait ou non d'un suicide. Bref, une des clauses du contrat stipulait qu'en cas de doute, il n'y aurait pas de versement.

Hermione était démunie. Seule au monde et exclue du monde sorcier. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de poursuivre ses études.

----------------------------------------------

Hermione regarda tristement la lettre de Hogwarts. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir, elle ne le pouvait pas mais surtout elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Hermione prit un morceau de papier sur le secrétaire de Mme Benett sa voisine. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit à écrire, d'une main tremblante, une lettre à Albus Dumbledore.


	2. 1 Où des hiboux sont échangés

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_C'est avec plaisir que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Hogwarts. Je vous remercie vivement de l'honneur que vous m'avez accordé en me nommant préfète en chef cette année. Toutefois je dois vous informer, avec regrets, que je décline l'honneur qui m'a été fait._

_Je tiens à vous annoncer que, suite au décès accidentel de mes parents, je ne pourrai pas me présenter à Hogwarts, comme à l'accoutumée, le 1er septembre prochain._

_Je suis en effet dans l'impossibilité de payer les frais d'inscription ainsi que les fournitures demandées. Je ne puis même pas, pour l'heure, me procurer une nouvelle baguette. _

_Je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous retourner, non décachetée, la lettre que vous m'avez envoyée afin de ne pas sceller magiquement mon contrat d'inscription en septième année._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi cher Professeur ! Je ne suis pas complètement démunie, chez les moldus, on peut obtenir facilement un travail sans qualifications particulières. _

_J'espère que peut-être, lorsque j'aurai économisé assez d'argent, vous aurez la bonté de bien vouloir me reprendre en septième année afin que je puisse passer mes NEWTs qui sont, comme vous le savez, indispensables pour trouver un emploi dans le monde sorcier._

_Cordialement et au plaisir de vous revoir un jour,_

_Hermione Granger._

Le hibou était arrivé pendant une entrevue entre Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape, professeur de Potions et directeur des Serpentards. Snape n'avait pas eu besoin d'user de ses dons de legilimens pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le vieux sorcier, qui avait terminé sa lecture, regardait Snape d'un air triste. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore avaient perdu leur pétillement légendaire. Une expression de profonde tristesse émanait de son regard, toute la bonne humeur, caractéristique du directeur, avait disparu.

"Albus, un problème ?" demanda Snape d'un air inquiet. C'était si rare de voir Dumbledore dans cet état. La dernière fois, Snape s'en souvenait très bien, c'était après le tournoi des trois sorciers quand Potter avait ramené l'effroyable nouvelle, celle du retour de Voldemort.

" Oh Severus... une mauvaise nouvelle, je le crains." Répondit d'un air dépité le vieil homme. Lorsqu'il vit Snape pâlir un peu plus, il se hâta de rajouter "Rien qui ne concerne Tom. N'aies aucune crainte à ce sujet"

Snape se sentir revivre l'espace d'un instant, mais la réalité de la situation le rattrapa : qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre Dumbledore, son mentor, dans cet état ?

Dumbledore le regardait maintenant d'un air triste "Severus, Hogwarts vient de perdre l'un de ses esprits les plus fins. Miss Granger ne terminera pas sa scolarité avec nous."

Snape fut pris de court, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Mais pourquoi l'énervante miss-je-sais-tout des Gryffondors ne serait-elle pas à Hogwarts dans deux jours ? Snape attendit que le directeur continue avant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il redoutait... ce pouvait-il que ?

Dumbledore tendit le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir à Snape "Miss Granger, je l'apprends seulement à l'instant, a perdu ses parents dans un tragique accident. Malheureusement, elle se retrouve sans ressources et ne peut payer les frais de scolarité nécessaires à l'achèvement de ses études parmi nous."

Snape scanna des yeux le parchemin et fut instantanément révolté : comment laisser un esprit aussi brillant en dehors des chemins du savoir ? Elle avait beau faire partie du triangle infernal avec Potter et Weasley, être la chouchoute de Minerva ; il n'en restait pas moins que quitter l'école à son niveau serait un gâchis terrible.

"Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour elle de rester à Hogwarts et prendre ses NEWTs" éructa Snape. "Si je me souviens bien –"

"Severus, tu connais le Ministère." Le coupa Dumbledore "Fudge a trouvé un moyen astucieux de faire des économies en réservant les crédits du A.S.B (Aide aux Sorciers dans le Besoin) aux victimes de guerre. Miss Granger, il y a encore un an, aurait été une parfaite candidate pour le A.S.B. Là, on ne peut rien faire, il s'agit d'un triste accident." Poursuivit doucement le directeur.

Snape ne le supportait pas, Granger avait beau être insupportable, elle n'en avait pas moins le droit à une éducation correcte. Après tout, il devait bien le reconnaître, elle avait forcé les membres de l'Ordre à penser à un plan C pour la bataille finale. Sans elle, il n'était pas certain que Voldemort ait été défait au printemps dernier.

Snape réfléchit un instant, dernier héritier d'une famille de Sang pur, il pouvait se considérer comme autant, si ce n'est plus riche que les Malfoy. Pourvoir à l'éducation d'une jeune fille pendant un an ne changerait rien pour lui, son compte à Gringotts n'en serait pas affecté, au pire, cela représenterait la perte annuelle de ses intérêts.

Sa décision était prise.

"Albus, je vais pourvoir aux frais de scolarité de Miss Granger. On ne peut pas priver le monde de la sorcellerie d'un esprit comme le sien, elle est l'une des plus brillantes sorcières de sa génération... En plus tu sais très bien, en tant que directeur, qu'une fois l'école quittée, un élève ne peut plus la réintégrer." Annonça Snape d'un air décidé.

"Severus, c'est merveilleux !" s'exclama le vieux sorcier dont les yeux pétillaient de nouveau.

"Juste à une condition..."poursuivit Snape d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

----------------------------------------------

Peu de temps après, un hibou partit de Hogwarts vers une petite maison perdue dans la campagne anglaise. Il portait une lettre estampillée des armoiries d'Hogwarts.

Hermione se trouvait dans le jardin de Mme Benett assise près d'un arbre, elle regardait la nature. Elle ne peignait pas, elle n'en avait pas la force. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas le hibou qui se posa tout près d'elle. Seul un petit coup de bec de la part du volatile la ramena à la réalité.

Elle donna au hibou un petit morceau de biscuit. Par précaution elle avait toujours dans sa poche, elle n'aimait pas recevoir de coup de bec inutilement, les hiboux étant des animaux tellement susceptibles... ils estimaient avoir toujours droit à une récompense...

Hermione prit doucement la lettre dans ses mains. Elle la regarda un instant. Une part d'elle ne souhaitait pas l'ouvrir, elle ne s'était pas attendue à recevoir une réponse aussi rapidement et tant qu'elle n'avait pas la confirmation de son retrait de Hogwarts, elle pouvait toujours se sentir sorcière... Mais elle n'en restait pas moins une gryffondor, elle devait faire preuve de courage même dans l'adversité...

Hermione ouvrit la lettre et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture serrée et soignée du directeur Dumbledore.

_Chère Miss Granger_

_C'est avec tristesse que j'ai reçu votre hibou ce matin. Permettez-moi tout d'abord de vous présenter, au nom de tout l'établissement, mes plus sincères condoléances._

Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur. Cela commence bien ! pensa-t-elle amèrement. On ne pouvait pas moins en espérer du vieil homme...

_Je dois d'abord vous informer que selon le décret 97D-158 du Ministère réformant l'A.S.B vous n'êtes plus éligible pour une aide financière vous permettant de continuer vos études à Hogwarts._

Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de colère, pourquoi diable Dumbledore prenait-il la peine de lui annoncer qu'elle aurait pu s'en sortir si ses parents étaient morts un an avant ? Elle savait bien que le numéro du décret se référait à l'année présente, 1997.

_Toutefois, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer qu'un généreux donateur a offert de financer vos études au regard de votre inestimable potentiel._

Cette fois, Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Finalement, elle avait peut-être une bonne étoile.

_Cette personne souhaite cependant garder l'anonymat. De plus, si vous acceptez son aide, vous devrez en contrepartie, la tenir informer de vos progrès, de votre vie à Hogwarts en lui écrivant régulièrement._

Etrange

_Miss Granger, j'attends votre réponse par retour de hibou._

_Sincèrement votre,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur es sorcellerie, Président du Wizengamot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Hermione se sentit revivre, elle allait pouvoir enfin retourner chez-elle. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers la maison de Mme Benett, elle pourrait maintenant terminer sa toile avant la rentrée des classes mais avant elle avait un hibou à envoyer.


	3. 2 Jour de rentrée

Un groupe de Gryffondor, des septièmes années, se dirigeait vers les cachots de Hogwarts. Parmi eux se trouvait Hermione Granger préfète en chef. Pour elle, la journée passait assez vite, revoir tous ses professeurs, ses amis, lui avait permis de se rendre compte à quel point elle aimait Hogwarts. Même l'idée des NEWTs lui faisait maintenant plaisir ! Pour avoir été à deux doigts de tout perdre, elle appréciait chaque instant de sa vie dans le monde sorcier.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque Ron lança à la cantonade un "Bon courage les amis !". Tous les Gryffondors qui s'avançaient vers les cachots pour leur premier cours de potion levèrent la main en signe de compassion.

"En tout cas c'est la dernière année que nous allons supporter ce vieux bâtard aux cheveux gras" répondit Harry.

"Harry ! Le professeur Snape mérite notre respect ! Combien de fois a-t-il risqué sa vie pour la tienne, la mienne ou bien celle des autres ?" Hermione indiquait de la main Neville et Ron ainsi que d'autres étudiants qui passaient dans le couloir.

Harry haussa les épaules. Pour lui Snape resterait Snape, le bâtard aux cheveux gras qui avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer sous prétexte qu'il s'appelait Potter.

"Hey Longtbottom! Je me demande comment tu as fait pour passer en potions avancées et obtenir un E à tes OWLs...alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de faire exploser tes chaudrons. Ils ont du se tromper de nom. Remarque avec deux légumes pour parents... ils ont du se dire que tu étais un génie " le railla Malfoy qui venait de s'approcher d'eux.

Hermione prit un pas en direction du serpentard et de ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle et répliqua vivement "Malfoy ! Ferme là ! ou-"

"Quoi sang-de-bourbe ?" la coupa vivement le blondinet "des menaces ? Laisse moi rire !"

Hermione allait lever sa baguette en direction de Malfoy quand une main la stoppa.

Neville.

"Laisse-le ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu es préfète en chef, tu dois montrer l'exemple" dit-il en l'entraînant vers la classe sombre des potions.

Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude.

Snape se déplaçait parmi les travées, critiquant allègrement tout le monde sauf les sepentards. Il ignora superbement le bras tendu d'Hermione lorsqu'il posa une ou deux questions sur les propriétés du sang de dragon et son utilisation dans la potion revigorante.

"Miss Granger" siffla Snape alors que Hermione indiquait discrètement à Neville de rajouter une goutte d'extrait de piment dans son chaudron. "Arrêtez d'aider Longtbottom ! 30 points de moins à gryffondor. Quel exemple pour une préfète en chef !" A ces mots Hermione grimaça légèrement, elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher de leur paillasse...

Le professeur de potion s'était maintenant placé devant un Neville livide "Quant à vous Longtbottom, espèce de nigaud, ce sera 30 points de moins et une retenue avec Filch ce soir à 19h30 précise. La prochaine fois que vous ne réussirez pas votre potion, cela ne sera pas nécessaire de revenir dans cette classe. Je ne suis pas ici pour perdre mon temps avec des abrutis. Dehors !"

A ces mots, Snape pointa sa baguette vers le chaudron du pauvre garçon et murmura evanesco, le chaudron fut vidé de son contenu en un instant.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent mais ne furent aucunement réprimandés par Snape qui en tant que chef de leur maison leur passait tout.

Le cours se termina tel qu'il avait commencé, sans surprise, si ce n'est que Snape fut encore pire à l'égard des Gryffondors. Et en plus il leur demanda deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les autres propriétés du sang de dragon dans les potions curatives.

Pour les Gryffondors, la journée se termina rapidement sans aucun autre incident notable. Pendant le dîner les jeunes gens imaginèrent, une nouvelle fois, mille et une façons de faire payer Snape pour son comportement vis-à-vis de Neville et plus généralement des Gryffondors. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire face à quelques idées toutes aussi loufoques qu'ingénieuses notamment lorsque Lavender proposa un sort permettant de vêtir Snape comme la grand-mère de Neville.

"Bonsoir à tous." Souffla doucement le directeur. Brutalement le bavardage joyeux des Gryffondors stoppa, leurs regards inquiets convergèrent immédiatement vers le directeur qui se tenait près d'Hermione. Cependant les yeux plus étincelants que jamais de Dumbledore montraient qu'il avait pardonné les blagues de potache qu'il venait d'entendre.

Avec un clin d'œil, le vieux sorcier tendit à Hermione un petit paquet. "Miss Granger, je crois que cela vous sera fort utile pour vos engagements"

Hermione hocha de la tête, elle avait compris que cela avait un rapport avec son bienfaiteur.

"Hey Hermione qu'est-ce que c'est" demandèrent presque simultanément Harry et Ron dont les yeux brillaient de curiosité.

"Mon manuel de préfète en chef" murmura Hermione avant de quitter la table des Gryffondors pour ses quartiers.

----------------------------------------------

Hermione referma doucement la porte de sa chambre contre laquelle elle s'adossa un instant. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce avec précision. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle observait pour la première fois les avantages du statut de préfet en chef. La chambre était spacieuse, décorée, bien entendue, aux couleurs chaudes des Gryffondors. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir apprécier un endroit calme. Le dortoir ne lui manquerait pas, le babil de Lavender, Ginny et des autres pouvait parfois être assommant surtout lorsqu'il fallait se concentrer sur son travail. Or cette année, il lui faudrait du calme avec les NEWTs à venir, l'année allait être chargée.

Hermione se dirigea tranquillement vers son bureau sur lequel reposaient ses livres de cours, des piles de parchemin, une dizaine de plumes neuves... Bref tout ce qui représentait son univers ici à Hogwarts.

Elle s'y installa et posa son sac à ses pieds. Elle en sortit avec hâte le paquet de Dumbledore qu'elle déballa avec l'excitation d'un enfant devant une surprise inattendue.

Il s'agissait d'un petit livre vert.

Précautionneusement Hermione ouvrit le livre dans l'espoir d'y trouver une quelconque indication quand un morceau de parchemin s'en échappa. Elle le rattrapa au vol et reconnut tout de suite l'écriture si particulière du directeur, elle en esquissa un sourire.

_Miss Granger,_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous faire parvenir plus tôt ce journal magique. Il vous permettra de communiquer avec votre bienfaiteur. Tout ce que vous y inscrirez lui sera transmis automatiquement. N'oubliez pas, ma chère, qu'une lettre par mois est exigée. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Malgré la fatigue de la journée, Hermione s'installa à son bureau et prit aussitôt une de ses plumes mais elle se redressa aussitôt au moment même où sa plume allait toucher le papier.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où elle avait une vue remarquable sur le lac et la forêt interdite. Elle se mordilla la lèvre anxieusement. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir s'adresser à son bienfaiteur ? Dumbledore ne lui avait rien précisé si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Diantre, cela n'allait pas être si facile. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas l'appeler Papa-longues-Jambes... après tout, seuls les moldus connaissaient le livre de Jean Webster... Décidément, rien n'était facile...

En tout cas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle devrait se jeter à l'eau. Elle retourna s'installer à son bureau. Après tout, elle ne risquait rien... elle n'aurait pas de réponse...

_Cher monsieur,_

_Je sais que vous n'êtes concerné que par le déroulement de mes études à Hogwarts mais je ne puis m'empêcher de vous remercier en tout premier lieu. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point votre générosité a changé à tout jamais le cours de ma vie, grâce à vous, je pourrai terminer mes études et devenir... non je ne peux pas encore vous le dévoiler ! Vous savez, je n'ai pas encore tous les éléments en ma possession. Toutefois, cher monsieur, sachez que vous en serez le premier informé !_

_Je dois aussi vous remercier pour ma nouvelle baguette. Comment vous ne le saviez pas ? Grâce à vous, je suis en possession d'une superbe baguette en bois de santal de vingt-trois centimètres, un poil de dragon. Je regretterais peut-être mon ancienne baguette, mais celle-ci, au moins, me rappellera toujours votre générosité. Et oui, selon Mr.Ollivander, il semble que cela soit ma baguette définitive. Alors vous voyez, nous serons toujours liés en un sens._

_Je n'ai rien de spécial à vous indiquer sur ma première journée... la plupart des cours ont consisté en une présentation dans les règles de l'épreuve théorique et pratique des NEWTs. Seul le professeur Snape, le professeur de potion, nous a épargné ce discours pour le moins ennuyeux, tous les étudiants ont passé leurs OWLs...ils savent à quoi s'en tenir... puisque les NEWTs sont organisées selon le même principe. _

_Puisque je dois tout vous dire sur mes études à Hogwarts, je dois vous indiquer que j'ai déjà perdu 30 points pour la coupe des quatre maisons en cours de potions pour avoir voulu aider Neville_ _Longtbottom, un de mes camarades de Gryffondor.  
Même si l'idée d'avoir perdu des points me chagrine quelque peu, je suis reconnaissante au professeur Snape de rester fidèle à lui-même. Alors que tout le monde ici à Hogwarts, étudiants et professeurs y compris notre directeur, a tellement changé. La guerre, vous le savez, a été terrible...pour nous tous. Au moins, le professeur Snape représente un élément de stabilité dans ma vie à Hogwarts. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé un jour écrire cela, mais les remarques désobligeantes du professeur de potions m'auraient manqué. _

_Sincèrement votre _

_H. Granger._

----------------------------------------------

Quelques étages plus bas dans les cachots, Snape, assis devant la cheminée, un verre de whisky dans une main, lisait un livre vert identique à celui d'Hermione.

Au début à la lecture de la lettre de Granger, sa réaction première avait été de sourire. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, quelle l'hypocrisie ! Et puis Severus s'était rappelé que la pauvre fille n'avait aucune indication sur son identité, que la seule couleur verte des Serpentards de son journal magique aurait bien du mal à trahir. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la miss-je-sais-tout de Hogwarts puisse penser que lui, la chauve-souris des cachots, comme les étudiants le surnommaient, puisse être un élément de stabilité dans sa vie. Maintenant, il était songeur, il serait peut-être intéressant après tout de la lire de temps en temps, de voir comment elle percevait Hogwarts. Et puis, elle savait bien y faire, il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle ferait l'année prochaine même s'il pensait que très probablement elle deviendrait auror tout comme Potter et Weasley qui ne cessaient de le clamer à qui voulait l'entendre...

Finalement, l'année ne serait peut-être pas ennuyeuse... de toute façon, une chose était certaine, il fallait rectifier les choses, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la main, tous les étudiants devaient le craindre surtout les Gryffondors !


	4. 3 Brèves d'automne

_15 septembre_

_Cher bienfaiteur,_

_Allez-vous bien ?_

_Moi relativement… Je croule sous la charge de travail… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les obligations de préfète en chef soient si épuisantes… Saviez-vous que je dois faire des rondes dans le château trois soirs par semaine après le couvre feu pour attraper d'éventuels étudiants hors du lit et cela jusqu'à minuit ? Et pour le moment je n'ai attrapé personne ! Je vous le jure, si je tombe sur un étudiant, sa maison sera sévèrement sanctionnée ! Par moment je crois comprendre pourquoi le professeur Snape est si rude avec les étudiants après le couvre feu… _

_En tout cas avec mes patrouilles et mes travaux scolaires, je n'ai plus le temps d'avancer sur mon projet. Je sens que votre curiosité est piquée à vif mais pour l'heure je ne vous en dévoilerai pas plus… Soyez tout de même heureux que je vous en aie parlé, personne à part vous, n'est dans la confidence !_

_Cela sera tout pour ce soir._

_A bientôt_

_Hermione Granger._

----------------------------------------------

_21 septembre_

_Cher bienfaiteur,_

_Cela fait à peine une semaine que je vous ai envoyé un message que déjà je reprends ma plume. Vous recevrez décidément de ma part bien plus qu'une lettre mensuelle ! _

_Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous annoncer quelque chose ! Je viens de retirer, à l'instant, 40 points à un étudiant ! Enfin ! Je commençais à désespérer… En plus, ce n'est pas n'importe quel étudiant, un Serpentard ! L'insupportable Crabbe rodait près des cuisines… pour ce soir, il sera à la diète et cela le changera. Quel plaisir j'ai eu à lui retirer ses points ! Vous auriez vu son visage… Tapie dans l'ombre, je l'ai pris par surprise au dernier moment, son plateau de nourriture s'est renversé sur le sol… J'ai du garder tout mon contrôle pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je suis arrivée par derrière et ai murmuré "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là… Crabbe. Tsk tsk… Dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, 40 points !" Toujours est-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que moi, Hermione Granger, je puisse lui prendre des points, c'est une petite revanche sur toutes ses années où il m'a traitée de sang de bourbe… mon bonheur aurait été parfait si l'insupportable Malfoy avait été là aussi… peut-être une autre fois ? En tout cas, quand je l'ai menacé de retirer plus de point s'il ne retournait pas dans son dortoir, il a détalé comme un lapin. Finalement, le métier de préfète en chef a de bons côtés. _

_Savez-vous que si vous étiez professeur, actuellement vous me retireriez des points pour vous écrire à plus de minuit ! Mais qu'importe vous n'avez rien à voir avec Hogwarts !_

_Respectueusement._

_Hermione Granger._

----------------------------------------------

_10 octobre_

_Cher Caius,_

_Et oui, j'ai décidé de vous appeler Caius. _

_C'est un prénom fort ancien or aujourd'hui, je vous imagine un peut comme Dumbledore, avec une longue barbe blanche, assez âgé pour faire vos bonnes œuvres en finançant les études d'une pauvre orpheline. Avez-vous une barbe blanche ? Peu importe, aujourd'hui, vous êtes un peu comme le grand-père que je n'ai jamais eu or à cet instant précis j'éprouve le besoin de me confier…_

_Aujourd'hui, à la stupeur générale, et à mon grand soulagement je dois bien l'avouer, le professeur Dumbledore, notre directeur, a annoncé ce soir qu'il n'y aurait pas de bal d'Halloween ! Vous pourriez croire, que, comme n'importe quel étudiant, je suis désappointée par une telle nouvelle ? Et bien non ! Cette année la période d'Halloween sera chargée en émotion et je n'ai pas le cœur de faire la fête… Il y aura déjà six mois que beaucoup d'entre nous sont tombés pendant la bataille finale… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Voldemort, et je n'ai pas peur d'écrire son nom, soit vaincu. Ma joie ne peut pas être complète, tant de mes amis sont partis… Ma plume tremble d'écrire leur nom…Tonks l'auror toujours joyeuse, Luna Lovegood et tant d'autres… et puis surtout le professeur McGonagall ! Elle était toujours présente pour moi… Elle était plus qu'un professeur, nos fréquentes discussions autour d'une bonne tasse de thé me manque énormément, elle avait l'habitude de fédérer les étudiants ainsi. Sans elle, Gryffondor n'est plus tout à fait la même maison à présent._

_Personne ne semble me comprendre, pour tout Hogwarts, j'ai toujours Ron ou Harry ! Je ne suis pas seule ! Je n'ai perdu personne de proche pendant la guerre! Oui, mais rien n'est plus pareil… Eux aussi sont affectés par la guerre, Ron a perdu son père vous savez et Harry, bref, Harry revit enfin, il ne semble pas comprendre le drame que nous traversons tous, pour lui, le danger est écarté point final. _

_Je voulais juste vous écrire cela, cher Caius, je vous imagine près d'un bon feu, un verre de brandy à la main, fumant peut-être la pipe et lisant avec attention ce que je viens de vous écrire, le poids des années vous permettant de comprendre ce que je traverse. J'en suis certaine, vous aussi avez connu la guerre, vous avez connu Grindenwald… Je n'insisterai pas plus, je ne voudrais, cher grand-père, vous faire remémorer de pénibles souvenirs…_

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione._

----------------------------------------------

_20 octobre_

_Cher bienfaiteur_

_Je vous écris sans cesse mais ne vous parle absolument pas d'Hogwarts, des cours… en fait, il n'y a rien à dire… votre protégée est toujours en tête de classe ! _

_En revanche si vous m'aviez côtoyée de près pendant les six dernières années, vous seriez grandement surpris… En effet mes notes ne sont désormais qu'autour de 90, je ne vise plus la perfection, j'ai compris avec la guerre qu'être une encyclopédie ne servait à rien… Les événements tragiques qui ont traversé le monde sorcier m'ont fait grandement réfléchir. J'ai décidé de prendre du recul et de consacrer moins de temps au travail scolaire… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! En fait je l'espère fortement, au moins j'aurais l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un de mon côté. _

_Si les professeurs ne me font aucune remarque, je sens qu'ils se demandent ce qui peut bien se passer. Même le professeur Snape s'en est mêlé à sa manière : "Il semblerait que la petite miss-je-sais-tout de Hogwarts ait atteint ses limites…" me répète-t-il comme une litanie à chaque cours… ce qui n'arrête pas de faire ricaner cet abruti de Malfoy. _

_Et puis peu importe ! _

_Que le professeur Snape et les autres croient ce qui leur plait, que je suis fatiguée, que j'ai atteint mes limites, que sais-je. Seuls vous et moi connaissons la vérité ! Enfin, vous, pour le moment n'en connaissez qu'une partie…pardonnez-moi…_

_En tout cas, cher bienfaiteur, je dois vous avouer que l'avantage d'avoir des scores moins importants est indéniable ! Harry, Ron et les autres ne me demandent plus de faire leurs devoirs… Au moins, ils réussiront les NEWTs grâce à leur travail. J'aide seulement Neville en cours de potion quand le professeur Snape ne me voit pas, je n'ai pas le cœur à le laisser se faire expulser du cours de potions parce qu'il a peur du professeur… Neville tient tellement à être auror en hommage à ses parents tombés pendant le premier règne de Voldemort. Il le mérite, vous savez, il s'est battu avec tellement de bravoure sur le champ de bataille._

_Je dois vous laisser, on frappe à ma porte, je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de Ginny Weasley, comme d'habitude, je suis en retard pour le petit déjeuner._

_Hermione._

----------------------------------------------

_31 octobre_

_Cher Caius,_

_Je suis désespérée !_

_Myrtle vient de saccager mon labo… _

_Ah oui, vous êtes surpris ? Hermione Granger, un labo personnel ? Il faut dire que j'ai oublié de vous parler de mon labo dans les toilettes désaffectées des filles. Je peux bien vous dire un petit secret, je ne risque rien après tout, je ne sais même pas si vous me lisez…_

_C'est un endroit tellement tranquille, personne n'y vient jamais ! Pourquoi ? Myrtle effraie tous les étudiants par ses pleurs incessants mais elle n'est pas méchante, Peeves est pire si vous voulez mon avis… D'ailleurs en deuxième année, j'ai pu y préparer du polynectar sans être inquiétée. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce soir ! Myrtle dans un excès de colère a tout renversé ! Tous mes ingrédients sont perdus… Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, j'ai pleuré… Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de la réprimander Myrtle, elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que c'est. La recherche c'est ma vie maintenant, cela va me reprendre des semaines pour tout recommencer, les expériences, les tests… je peux jeter ma prise de note au feu… il faut repartir à zéro. _

_Que vais-je faire ? Abandonner mon projet ? Je peux bien vous le dire maintenant, il y a environ six mois, j'ai découvert S.S (science et sorcellerie)… J'ai compris que la recherche était bien plus palpitante que de connaître sur le bout des doigts les cinquante-six utilisations différentes des crins de licorne en potions ou les différentes manières de réussir une métamorphose de corps solides… _

_La réflexion, il n'y a que cela de vrai !_

_Connaissez-vous S.S ? Si oui, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire. _

_J'ai moi aussi un champ de recherche. Vous êtes étonné ? Le professeur Snape, maître en potions, répète à tous ses étudiants, génération après génération, de la première année à la remise des diplômes qu'en matière de potions, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques… Et bien je n'en suis pas si sure… _

_Voyez vous, le professeur McGonagall m'a légué une partie de sa bibliothèque, fort heureusement pour moi, je ne l'avais pas emmené à la maison… le professeur Dumbledore devait me l'envoyer mais à cause de l'accident, cela ne s'est jamais fait… Enfin bref, il s'agit d'une vraie mine d'or, je n'avais vu de livres aussi anciens, même ceux de la réserve sont insignifiants en comparaison. Un vieux livre ne payant pas de mine s'est révélé extraordinaire… Il s'agit du journal d'un des ancêtres de McGonagall, un maître des potions, mort jeune, mais qui a laissé quelques pistes fort intéressantes sur l'utilisation de la baguette dans l'art des potions. En le lisant, je me suis rappelée que lorsque l'on prépare de la peinture, on doit la faire infuser en prononçant un sort qui permettra aux objets peints de prendre vie… Alors l'idée suivante a germé dans ma tête et pourquoi ne pas… non ! Je ne préfère pas vous en dire plus, après tout rien n'est encore certain… Et après ce qu'a fait Myrtle, je devrais encore attendre avant d'avancer plus dans mes expérimentations._

_Oh cher Caius, comme j'aimerai que vous soyez réel !_

_Je dois vous laisser pour aller en herbologie._

_Je vous embrasse_

_Hermione._

----------------------------------------------

Hermione posa sa plume et essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue… Alors que tout semblait bien se dérouler enfin normalement, voila qu'à nouveau le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Comment ferait-elle pour racheter tout le matériel de potions ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution…et vite !

Le cours d'herbologie se déroula comme d'habitude, travailler en plein air au contact de la nature ravissait toujours Hermione. Tout comme en potion, elle faisait équipe avec Neville, mais cette fois, leur tandem était équilibré, Neville avait plus que la main verte ! D'ailleurs, le professeur Sprout ne cessait de le récompenser en lui attribuant beaucoup de points, ce qui compensait en un sens les pertes causées par le professeur Snape. Les cours d'herbologie étaient toujours plaisants. Le contact avec la terre rassérénait Hermione.

Alors que les élèves quittaient la serre, Hermione vit qu'il y avait un parchemin accroché sur la porte de la serre. Elle se rapprocha comme beaucoup d'étudiants.

Une annonce.

_"Recherche étudiant en herbologie niveau classe de NEWTs pour travaux de jardinage pendant le _

_week-end d'Halloween. Se renseigner auprès du professeur Sprout. 20 gallions la nuit. "_

La plupart de ses condisciples estimèrent que c'était peu cher payé pour travailler la nuit, par ce froid et le travail serait sans doute ingrat. Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire, elle y vit une formidable occasion de gagner un peu d'argent. Elle se dirigea vers le professeur Sprout qui discutait toujours avec Neville au fond de la serre.

Le professeur remarqua la préfète en chef s'approcher et hocha de la tête dans sa direction. Hermione lui répondit en souriant alors que Neville prenait ses affaires pour sortir comprenant que l'entretien était clos.

"Miss Granger, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" s'enquit Sprout.

"Pour l'annonce, je me demandais si elle était toujours valable" dit Hermione en s'avançant un peu plus vers le professeur.

Sprout, directrice des Pouffsouffle, qui était en train de dépoter des plantes, releva soudainement la tête, son regard chaud croisa celui d'Hermione."Vous savez, c'est un travail difficile et fatiguant ! Il vous faudra cueillir la plante de Samain à main nue sans baguette ni magie presque toute la nuit. Etes-vous toujours aussi certaine Miss Granger ?"

Hermione hocha de la tête "on ne peut plus certaine".

"Très bien, je vous attends ce soir à 19heures ici même. Je veillerai à ce que vous soyez relevée de vos fonctions de préfète en chef."

Aussitôt Hermione fut alarmée… Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était de garde ce soir…

Le professeur Sprout continua en souriant "M. Fitz, le préfet en chef qui, comme vous le savez, est de Pouffsouffle, se fera un plaisir d'échanger son tour de garde avec lui. "

"Merci, professeur. Merci beaucoup"

Hermione sortit de la classe le cœur plus léger, finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Elle avait hâte de partager sa joie nouvelle avec son bienfaiteur… Il était si rare que le professeur Sprout accepta des étudiants issus d'autres maisons que la sienne.


	5. 4 Découvertes nocturnes

Dans les cachots, Severus Snape, assis à son bureau, terminait de corriger un paquet de copies.

Tous des nigauds pensa-t-il…

Ses plumes s'usaient bien vites… peut-être devrait-il arrêter de faire autant d'annotations… ces idiots ne les lisaient pas apparemment. Aucun espoir… même Granger, qui promettait pourtant beaucoup, semblait avoir atteint ses limites, il venait de corriger son dernier essai sur les différentes méthodes de préparation de la potion de rétrécissement… on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'ait ébloui. Contrairement à une rumeur faussement établie par ses soins, il n'en appréciait pas moins son travail… elle avait beau être une insupportable petite miss-je-sais-tout, elle n'en avait pas moins, parfois, des idées pertinentes…parfois seulement car ces derniers temps, il n'en distinguait plus beaucoup…malheureusement pour lui…

Snape ouvrit son tiroir gauche pour prendre une plume neuve lorsqu'il tomba sur la réplique du fameux livre vert qu'il avait donné à Granger. Il ne l'avait pas rouvert depuis la première lettre qu'elle y avait écrite. Il savait que Granger ne devait correspondre avec son bienfaiteur qu'une fois par mois. Il savait aussi qu'elle était toujours consciencieuse et puisque l'on était officiellement en novembre (un bref coup d'œil à son calendrier magique le lui confirma), le 2 novembre pour être plus précis, le livret devait certainement contenir la lettre d'octobre.

Snape fit apparaître un verre de whisky, non pas qu'il appréciait particulièrement cet alcool, mais pour une raison mystérieuse, la cave d'Hogwarts ne semblait rien contenir d'autre… Il ouvrit le journal se demandant honnêtement ce que Granger avait bien pu lui raconter cette fois…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit plusieurs pages noircies de l'écriture ronde et régulière de la jeune fille… Apparemment, elle avait fait plus que respecter sa parole… Tellement Gryffondor de sa part… Toujours vouloir en faire plus… en faire trop…

Snape décida qu'il serait mieux installé près de la cheminée. Contrairement à une autre rumeur bien établie, il n'appréciait guère la froideur des cachots, et le feu le réchauffait agréablement.

A peine fut-il installé dans son fauteuil favori, bien évidemment vert, que les flammes de la cheminée se mirent à grésiller, signe qu'une communication allait bientôt être établie. Snape jeta un coup d'œil furieux vers l'âtre, qui osait ainsi le déranger ?

Une tête apparut dans le foyer. Hootch !

"Ah, Snape, tu es là ! Tu vois, on vient juste de m'envoyer, par hibou, des places pour le match des Cannons ce soir et voilà… Je me demandais si par hasard ce soir tu pourrais prendre mon tour de garde ? "demanda timidement le professeur de Quidditch.

Au regard méprisant et froid que lui renvoya Snape, Hoocth compris qu'elle ne gagnerait pas si facilement la partie… Elle se hâta d'ajouter quelque chose dans la balance, après tout Snape n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un collègue compréhensif et encore moins conciliant.

"Je me propose de superviser autant de retenues que tu le souhaite pour le reste du semestre" Elle lança un regard plein d'espoir au professeur de potions. Elle savait que cet argument avait des chances de frapper juste.

"Toutes les retenues que je désire, selon mes critères ? Pas de gentil vol au dessus du terrain de Quidditch ni d'entraînement ? Et pour l'année !" Proposa sèchement Snape.

Les pupilles de Hootch se dilatèrent, il y allait fort quand même… mais elle n'avait pas le choix. "Vendu !" Et avec un pop, sa tête disparue des flammes, elle n'avait pas envie de se voir rajouter d'autres conditions.

Snape prit une gorgée de whisky tout en souriant intérieurement, cela lui ferait une petite distraction, après tout il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur un ou deux étudiants…il le méritait bien, il venait de passer plusieurs heures à corriger leurs minables essais. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le livret de Granger. Il allait lire la dernière entrée tout de suite, il n'aimait pas les nouvelles périmées…

--------------------------------------------------

Snape n'en croyait pas yeux…

Comment osait-elle ? Comment avait-elle eu l'imprudence d'aménager un laboratoire dans des toilettes hantées par Myrtle ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ! Quelle idiote ! Mais en même temps, elle forçait à l'admiration, elle avait enfin compris que la recherche était fondamentale, Severus commençait à se demander si Hogwarts pouvait encore lui apprendre quelque chose. Il écarta bien vite cette idée de sa tête… la pauvre fille avait du s'amuser dans les toilettes à mélanger deux ou trois potions… Et cette histoire de baguette ridicule… Elle n'avait décidément rien compris…

Tout d'un coup, il eut envie de voir sur place l'étendue des dégâts, après tout, il pourrait discerner si elle avait autant d'intelligence qu'elle semblait en posséder. Et plus, il était temps pour lui de commencer sa ronde… Il repensa un instant à Hootch… Quelle folie avait saisi Dumbledore de la nommer directrice des Gryffondors ? Elle était tout le contraire de Minerva. Au moins, malgré leurs fréquentes disputes, il estimait la vieille sorcière, elle connaissait parfaitement son travail, elle savait tenir les étudiants, _elle !_

_"_ Merlin ait son âme" pensa-t-il avec tristesse.

Snape posa le livret sur le rebord de la cheminée, se leva, attrapa énergiquement sa cape et sortit de son bureau.

--------------------------------------------------

Snape trouvait que Hogwarts était étrangement calme. Son instinct de professeur flairait le mauvais coup. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Toujours le lieu favori des étudiants oppressés par leurs hormones, d'ailleurs cela devait être l'endroit record du nombre de points retirés la nuit.

Il poussa doucement la porte pour ménager son effet de surprise, il était sûr d'attraper un couple de jeunes idiots, la lune était pleine, si romantique pour cette bande de cornichons. Son rictus s'évanouit, personne.

Etrange…

Sans réfléchir, Snape se dirigea vers les toilettes de Myrtle, elles se trouvaient dans la même aile du bâtiment. Il était curieux de voir où Granger travaillait. Au moment de pousser la porte du labo, il retira sa main de la poignée, il ne fallait pas que Granger sache que quelqu'un était venu ici. Elle pouvait très bien avoir sécurisé la porte, il ne serait pas difficile pour lui de replacer les sécurités mais Myrtle se ferait un plaisir de tout raconter à Granger. Et il ne pouvait se permettre aucune suspicion à son égard… Et pire, elle pouvait y être à l'instant même… or il ne devait en aucun cas se trahir.

Snape se dirigea alors vers les cuisines… Il y avait toujours des étudiants à coincer là-bas, surtout depuis que les frères Weasley avaient ouvert la voie. C'était devenu un passage obligé, il y avait souvent croisé Fitz pendant ses rondes… Heureusement, il n'était jamais de garde en même temps que la préfète en chef.

Curieusement les tronçons de l'escalier central du château ne bougeaient pas comme s'ils l'attendaient. Il était rare de ne pas avoir à l'attendre, Snape apprécia le fait de pouvoir descendre les trois étages sans être gêné par l'attente due à ces maudits escaliers.

A mi parcours, il se raidit instantanément. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Tout était décidément trop silencieux. Il n'entendait même pas le babillage des portraits… Snape décida d'aller voir le portrait à l'entresol d'une vieille sorcière qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir été l'une des premières directrices de l'honorable maison des Serpentards.

Il pouvait maintenant apercevoir une partie du rez-de-chaussée. Cunégonde était absente mais pas sa voisine. Une belle jeune fille vêtue comme au temps des troubadours, articulait en silence… Snape fronça les sourcils. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Un portrait n'était jamais muet à moins que l'on ait lancé le sort _silencio_ dans sa périphérie. Snape leva sa baguette et murmura rapidement _finite incantatem_.

La jeune fille blonde s'écria "Elle est blessée ! Vite professeur, elle est en bas"

A ces mots, la jeune fille sortit de son portrait sans doute pour se glisser dans la vaste frasque murale au pied des escaliers… Snape descendit en courant les escaliers.

Une forme inerte gisait sur le sol aux pieds des escaliers.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de toutes parts alors qu'il finissait de descendre les marches .

"Une terrible chute"

"Elle aurait pu se tuer ! "

"Non, non elle a été poussée."

"La pauvre petite"

Snape regretta un instant d'avoir annuler le sort du silence… De sa voix la plus intimidante, il hurla un "taisez-vous !" rudement efficace puisque le brouhaha cessa immédiatement. Il s'agenouilla près du corps. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. D'un coup de baguette, Snape contrôla les signes vitaux, elle était faiblement en vie. Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux couvrant le visage d'une main…

Snape se raidit un instant. Oh Merlin. Ce soir, il n'avait pas vu Granger, elle était pourtant de garde.

Malgré le visage tuméfié, il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître la jeune fille.

Pansy Parkinson.

Il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment.

Il n'eut aucune émotion à la voir là… Elle ne le méritait peut-être pas, mais il ne ressentait rien… Malgré les apparences, il l'avait en aversion, tout le contraire d'Hermione Granger: froide, calculatrice, manipulatrice… Et depuis quand comparaît-il une Serpentard et une Gryffondor, surtout celle-là ? Il fallait qu'il arrête cette pensée immédiatement.

A l'aide d'un _mobilocorpus_, Snape l'emmena aussi vite qu'il le put à l'infirmerie. A peine en eut-il franchi les portes que Poppy apparut.

"Severus, que se passe-t-il ?"

"J'ai trouvé Miss Parkinson au pied du grand escalier" Il indiqua d'une main le lit où il venait de poser Parkinson "Elle semble avoir fait une chute."

Poppy Pomfrey commença son examen clinique, sa baguette tournoyant avec dextérité au dessus du corps de Pansy.

Poppy relava la tête et jeta un regard consterné à Snape "Elle a quelques côtes cassées, un début d'hémorragie mais rien que je ne puisse soigner. "

Sans un mot, ses robes noires tourbillonnant autour de lui, Snape se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Severus, ne pars pas tout de suite !." La voix agacée de Poppy l'arrêta aussitôt.

Snape lui lança un regard furieux, comment osait-elle lui parler sur ce ton ?

La médicomage ne se formalisa pas de ce comportement par trop coutumier et poursuivit "Aurais-tu de la potion régénératrice dans tes réserves ? Je n'en ai plus… pourrais-tu m'en apporter immédiatement."

Le regard de Poppy confirma les doutes de Snape, Miss Parkinson n'avait pas fait une chute… Snape écarta aussi vite Crabbe ou Goyle des suspects potentiels. Ceux-là n'avaient pas l'intelligence de maquiller une attaque en accident. Il devait certainement s'agir de Malfoy tel père tel fils… Severus serra les poings de rage… quel idiot, cela ne lui avait pas suffit de voir Lucius perdu par ses idées étroites… Le jeune Malfoy en suivait les traces… quel dommage, quelle perte…

Il jeta un dernier regard à la forme allongée sur le lit, il n'y aurait rien à faire, jamais elle n'accepterait de dénoncer un des siens… Le code d'honneur des sangs purs, quelle ineptie… Les sorciers de haute extraction n'avaient jamais compris, que leur satané honneur les mènerait droit à leur perte !

--------------------------------------------------

Snape fut de retour assez vite et donna à Poppy la caissette de potions. Il était tout de même assez surpris. "Poppy, pourquoi la pimentine ? " il indiquait Parkinson du regard.

Madame Pomfrey posa la caissette sur son bureau.

"Oh, Severus, tu ne trompe pas, ce n'est pas pour Miss Parkinson. Il s'agit de Miss Granger." Répondit gentiment la médicomage qui sortit une fiole de potion régénératrice

"Elle est venue me voir pendant sa ronde, la pauvre petite était exténuée… Je l'ai immédiatement mise au lit, seulement elle a développé une forte fièvre. " Sur ces mots, Poppy, qui avait maintenant versé une bonne dose de potion dans un verre, se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle.

Snape entendit aussitôt un murmure d'indignation de la part de la médicomage

" Je lui avais pourtant ordonné de se reposer mais non, elle était en train d'écrire dans son lit… toujours à faire son travail…" Snape se rapprocha silencieusement. Il vit Poppy poser la réplique exacte du livre qu'il avait tenu quelques heures auparavant sur la table de chevet. La curiosité de Snape fut piquée au vif que pouvait-elle bien lui avoir écrit de si important de son lit d'hôpital ? Son regard tomba sur la jeune fille, ses traits étaient tirés, elle était d'une pâleur effroyable. Elle semblait si fragile. Snape chassa aussitôt cette pensée… Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de l'état de santé de Miss Granger alors qu'une de ses Serpentards était mal en point ?

--------------------------------------------------

Snape reprit sa place auprès du feu après avoir de nouveau rempli son verre. Merlin savait qu'il en aurait besoin ce soir. Satané Malfoy. Au moins Miss Granger pourrait peut-être le distraire ? En homme méticuleux, Snape ne lut pas immédiatement le dernier message de sa pupille mais reprit depuis le début. Il voulait comprendre sa pensée.

Au bout d'un moment, Snape se surprit à sourire. Lui, le grand-père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ? Cette idée lui plaisait bien, au moins, pour une fois dans sa vie, même indirectement, il donnait du réconfort à quelqu'un. Cette idée lui plaisait. Par contre, elle aurait pu mieux choisir que Caius… A moins que… Non personne ne savait que son père se prénommait Caius, seuls quelques sangs purs pouvaient le savoir, du moins ceux de sa génération… Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un prénom usuellement donné dans les familles nobles ? Sûrement une coïncidence, d'origine moldue, elle ne connaissait rien des us et coutumes des sangs purs.

Il appréciait sa franchise. En toute honnêteté, il se sentait quelque part rassuré que la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Hogwarts n'est pas atteint ses limites scolaires, son intérêt pour les potions semblait sincère… jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un de ses étudiants puisse aimer sa matière… Décidément, le monde changeait… il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour lui.

Snape se replongea dans sa lecture.

Au bout d'un instant il se mit à éclater de rire… Ainsi, elle avait fait la découverte des petits boulots mal payés de Sprout… Au moins, elle apprendrait la valeur de l'argent… non, elle le connaissait déjà… L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent intensément.

Il avait une idée.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione se réveilla courbaturée mais elle se sentait mieux. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle aurait du écouter Neville lorsqu'il lui avait essayé de la dissuader de travailler pour le professeur Sprout… Elle avait du travailler toute la nuit dans la forêt interdite dans le froid, sous la neige qui, décidément, avait son apparition au plus mauvais moment... elle n'avait eu droit à aucun répit, le professeur avait été intransigeante.

Et pour la modeste somme de vingt gallions, elle se retrouvait clouée au lit à l'infirmerie… Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Sprout avait si peu de candidats… Finalement, il y avait peut-être pire que Snape. Au moins, elle ne s'y laisserait plus reprendre.

Un léger pop la fit sursauter.

Elle tourna la tête. Un elfe de maison était en train de poser son petit-déjeuner sur sa table de chevet. La créature se tourna vers elle, Dobby.

" C'est un grand honneur pour Dobby que de servir l'amie d'Harry Potter, Miss. Dobby est content que Miss aille mieux. Dobby la apporté à Miss son petit-déjeuner." Fièrement, il lui tendit un paquet "Dobby apporte aussi son courrier à Miss. "

Hermione s'assit dans son lit, elle prit avec curiosité le paquet et regarda attentivement Dobby. Celui-ci portait toujours des chaussettes dépareillées… Ainsi qu'un vieux tricot Weasley que Ron lui avait donné voilà bien des années.

"Merci Dobby" répondit Hermione en souriant.

Le petit elfe rougit et disparut en un pop. Hermione sourit de plus bel, bien que libéré depuis plusieurs années, Dobby était toujours aussi timide…Finalement, peu de choses changeaient…

Hermione examina attentivement le paquet, il n'y avait aucune adresse d'expéditeur…

Hermione l'ouvrit avec attention et laissa échapper un petit cri.

Elle tenait dans les mains une merveilleuse écharpe en mohair couleur lie de vin…

Ron ? Non…il la lui aurait donné en main propre. C'est alors qu'elle vit le parchemin accroché à la laine. Elle fut gagnée par l'excitation, les mains tremblantes, elle déroula le parchemin. L'écriture était celle d'une plume automatique.

_"Il m'est apparu que vous ne vous couvriez pas assez. N'attrapez plus froid !_

_Caius"_

Hermione fut submergée par une vague de joie… Il la lisait !


	6. 5 Jour de tempête

Une tempête de neige s'abattait férocement sur Hogwarts au plus grand désespoir des étudiants. Elle les empêchait de se rendre à Hogsmeade et de profiter de leur liberté retrouvée. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, les sorties étaient libres, les contraintes de sécurité ayant été abandonnées car aucune attaque de Mangemorts n'était plus à craindre.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors comme partout ailleurs dans le château, les jeunes sorciers prenaient leur mal en patience espérant au fond d'eux-mêmes que le temps finirait par se calmer avant la fin de la journée. Certains lisaient, d'autres bavardaient, d'autres encore faisaient tout simplement leurs devoirs.

Harry et Ron, quant à eux, jouaient aux échecs comme à leur habitude, tandis qu'Hermione, lovée confortablement dans un fauteuil près du feu, lisait tranquillement… Jamais depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis le début de la guerre, elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Elle était en paix avec elle-même, elle se sentait en harmonie avec le monde extérieur, bref elle se sentait heureuse.

Tout à coup, une main s'agita devant ses yeux. Elle abaissa son livre pour découvrir le visage souriant de Ron, agenouillé près d'elle.

« Alors on revient parmi nous » la taquina le rouquin. « Tu veux faire une partie d'échec ? »

Hermione lut l'espoir dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard…Ron espérait plus d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui accorder. Elle aimait Ron, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs, c'était là tout le problème, pour elle, ils étaient comme frères. Comment réussirait-elle à faire comprendre à Ron que ce qu'il espérait n'arriverait jamais ?

Hermione referma son livre brusquement, se leva d'un bond, réajusta la précieuse écharpe, cadeau de Caius, qu'elle portait désormais en permanence. Elle attrapa son sac plein à craquer et remercia Ron d'un geste de la main tout en se dirigea vers la sortie avec hâte.

« 'Vais à la bibliothèque ! A plus tard les garçons »

Ron resta un instant sans bouger, ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il avait espérée d'Hermione. Il voulait tant passer de temps avec elle. Il fit la moue et regarda Harry. "Et puis d'abord c'est quoi, cette écharpe qu'elle porte sans arrêt ?"

« Mon vieux, arrête de te faire des idées, donne-lui du temps… enfin si elle t'en donne ! » lui répondit le regard amusé le garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

« Oui et bien ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme cela, je suis son âme sœur quand même ! » dit Ron rageusement. Il s'était maintenant assis dans le fauteuil occupé quelques instants plus tôt par Hermione. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, comment faire comprendre à Hermione, la sorcière de ses rêves, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… que leurs destinées étaient liées… Comment ?

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire, sincèrement Ron ne changerait jamais. Même si Harry espérait sincèrement que ses deux meilleurs amis finissent par devenir un couple, il savait que cela ne se ferait pas, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, il y avait toujours de l'espoir ! En même temps, il éprouvait de la peine pour Ron …

« Parle lui ! » proposa Harry. Ron le regarda en secouant la tête et plongea de nouveau son regard dans le feu.

--------------------------------------------------

La librairie était presque déserte comme à l'accoutumée. Pour n'importe quel œil non exercé, il s'agissait d'une situation tout à fait ordinaire… Qui d'autre qu'Hermione Granger, meilleure étudiante de Hogwarts, pourrait passer son dimanche matin enfermée dans la bibliothèque ?

Hermione était entourée de livres de toutes sortes, potions, enchantements, métamorphose… Et pourtant, tout cela n'était qu'apparence…

Elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle n'avait rien à faire… Ses devoirs ? Oui, ils étaient toujours faits avec le plus grand soin mais ce n'était plus une priorité pour elle. Sa seule joie de vivre avait été mise à sac par Myrtle… il n'y avait aucun espoir pour elle de remplacer tous les précieux ingrédients qu'elle avait perdus… Notamment les extraits d'aconit, les griffes de dragon, les œufs de serpencedre… Il ne lui restait même pas un chaudron digne de ce nom, bien sûr, elle avait toujours son vieux chaudron pour les cours mais il n'allait pas du tout… Elle ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser un charme de duplication… l'art des potions ne souffrait pas un manque de qualité… Percy Weasley passait d'ailleurs sa vie à traquer les contrebandiers de chaudron. Peut-être que le professeur Snape avait raison après tout, la baguette n'a pas sa place dans la science de la potion. Non ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre ! Mais que faire ?

Sa plume se mit avec facilité sur le parchemin.

--------------------------------------------------

Snape venait rarement dans la bibliothèque, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Mme Pince, et l'on pouvait dire que le sentiment était réciproque. Seulement, personne ne pouvait dénier que Hogwarts ne possédait une formidable bibliothèque, d'ailleurs Mme Pince venait de lui indiquer le matin même l'arrivage d'un livre très rare et fort ancien sur les premières potions régénératrices. Un de ces livres dont lui seul pourrait apprécier la valeur. Mais bien sûr, il était à disposition des autres professeurs dans la réserve, indisponible au prêt pendant une durée indéterminée, encore un coup bas de Mme Pince.

Snape décida tout de même d'emprunter ce satané livre, il en avait besoin pour ses recherches en cours contre les effets dévastateurs du cruciatus. Trop de vaillants sorciers souffraient toujours des effets secondaires de ce sort impardonnable utilisé avec trop de facilité par son ancien camp. Et ce n'était pas la petite bibliothécaire d'Hogwarts qui allait lui faire prendre du retard dans ses recherches.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la réserve, le précieux livre sous le bras, une vision le stoppa aussitôt.

Miss Granger, seule étudiante présente, était installée à une table. Il avait du mal à la distinguer. Elle avait presque disparu cachée derrière un amoncellement de livres, de parchemins. Il pouvait pourtant voir, se trouvant derrière elle, qu'elle utilisait leur moyen de communication.

Snape recula dans l'ombre et sortit le livre vert de sa poche. Il le portait toujours avec lui, il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de lire ce qu'elle pouvait écrire, chaque jour ou presque l'attendait un message.

Avec plaisir, il vit une écriture devenue plus que familière apparaître sous ses yeux.

--------------------------------------------------

_Cher Caius,_

_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour la si belle écharpe que vous m'avez offerte. Je la porte sans arrêt, j'ai ainsi l'impression que quelqu'un veille sur moi. Vous êtes étonné ? Je dois dire que depuis que je la porte, je me sens si bien, comme si… comme si une présence bienveillante m'accompagnait, me réconfortait. _

_Je vous dois aussi vous avouer que je m'ennuie à mourir. Je suis présentement à la bibliothèque mais je n'ai rien à faire de stimulant, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un labo… Si_

Hermione sursauta au bruit de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir en grinçant. La jeune femme releva la tête. Sa plume lui glissa des mains ; Ron venait d'entrer. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de déception et ferma les yeux, elle l'avait oublié un instant. Il ne venait certainement pas là pour faire ses devoirs.

Elle recouvrit discrètement son petit livre vert par son prochain essai de défense contre les forces du mal et sourit faussement à Ron.

Le rouquin vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Mione, tu es toujours dans la bibliothèque… Je suis venu te chercher, il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois ici… Viens avec moi à Hogsmeade ! Le grand air te fera du bien »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel… Il n'était pas question qu'elle mette les pieds dehors avec la tempête qui se faisait rage. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de retourner à l'infirmerie d'autant plus qu'elle ne sentait pas encore complètement remise. Il le savait en plus… elle le leur avait dit. Harry l'avait bien compris, ils avaient même décidé de se rattraper pendant les vacances de Noël qui approchaient.

« Ron ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'est pas question que j'aille à Hogsmeade par ce temps ! »

Ron se leva brutalement et commença à fermer avec vigueur les livres posés sur la table.

Hermione se fit plus froide que jamais. « Ron, cesse immédiatement, tu m'entends, il n'y a aucune raison que j'aille à… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle fut transie en un instant, Ron tenait à présent le livre de son bienfaiteur.

Le rouquin s'aperçut immédiatement du changement d'attitude d'Hermione. Avec suspicion, il suivit son regard et comprit que ce livre d'apparence modeste devait contenir quelque chose d'important pour elle.

« Ron, rends moi ça immédiatement ! » plaida Hermione.

Mais à son grand désespoir, il ne l'écoutait plus, ses yeux bleus reflétaient une curiosité malsaine.

Hermione déglutit, il ne devait absolument pas prendre connaissance de son contenu. C'était trop personnel !

Sa voix se fit menaçante, Hermione commença à lever sa baguette « Ronald, rends-moi ce livre sinon- ».

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer un sort ? » la coupa-t-il méchamment. La colère de Ron refit surface elle ne n'avait pas le droit de réagir comme ça avec lui.

Il ouvrit le livre…

Il avait raison. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui jeter un sort… C'était son meilleur ami, enfin quand il n'agissait pas comme un idiot.

Elle observa avec panique son visage, malheureusement, l'expression de Ron demeurait indéchiffrable. Il tournait les pages avec rapidité. Et puis brusquement il jeta le livre sur la table et se dirigea avec furie vers la sortie. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna le visage rouge de colère « Tu pourrais au moins me faire confiance, réagir comme cela pour un cahier vierge », sur ses mots il claqua la porte rageusement.

Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Vierge ? Comment ça vierge. Elle se précipita sur le livret, l'ouvrit et… Non, il était normal.

…

Quelle idiote…

Il avait été très certainement ensorcelé pour ne révéler son contenu qu'à son propriétaire…

« Par Merlin, par les étoiles, merci! » soupira à haute voix Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------

Snape avait suivi l'échange avec attention. Lorsqu'il avait vu Weasley se saisir du journal, le visage d'Hermione avait montré toute une palette d'émotion allant de l'étonnement à la peur… la peur d'être découverte, il venait de se rendre compte que tout n'allait vraiment pas si bien que cela pour la jeune fille si elle n'avait même pas parlé à ses amis de lui… enfin de son bienfaiteur anonyme !

Il aurait du y penser.

En un instant il murmura un sort rendant invisible ce qui ne voulait pas être vu sans intention sincère…

Il observait à présent Hermione. Il remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle portait l'écharpe qu'il lui avait offert et à ce qu'il avait pu lire, son cadeau marchait à merveille. Des années d'espionnage lui avaient appris à lire les gens à livre ouvert. Et la pauvre jeune fille avait bien besoin d'un réconfortant ! Il avait utilisé un charme assez ancien tombé quelque peu en désuétude mais qui fonctionnait assez bien puisque Miss Granger ne semblait plus aussi mélancolique. Seulement, il venait aussi de se rendre que ce petit charme ne serait pas suffisant. Il devrait agir avec ruse, dans la plus grande tradition des Serpentards.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

Il sortit immédiatement de l'ombre.

Dans sa meilleure voix d'après couvre feu il l'interpella « Miss Granger, silence ! Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque. Vous vous oubliez à ce que je vois… Quel comportement exemplaire pour une préfète en chef… » la railla-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un rictus « Et ce sera 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor »

Il vit le visage d'Hermione se fermer immédiatement.

Parfait.

Snape se dirigea vers la sortie ses robes noires tourbillonnant derrière lui comme une signature.

Hermione, sous le choc, resta la bouche ouverte … qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? D'abord Ron puis Snape ! Furieusement, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac, et sortit à son tour en claquant la porte glanant au passage un regard dédaigneux de Mme Pince.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione entra dans la grande salle et vint s'asseoir, fait exceptionnel, entre Ginny et Harry montrant clairement à Ron qu'il avait sérieusement dépassé les bornes. Elle gagna au passage un regard curieux de la part de Ginny, elle fut sur le point de lui répondre quand une nuée de hiboux envahit la pièce.

« Ah, je n'aurais jamais cru que le courrier serait distribué aujourd'hui, en tout cas pas avec cette tempête. Décidément les hiboux m'étonneront toujours » s'exclama avec ravissement la jeune Weasley qui suivait du regard les hiboux distribuant le courrier à travers la salle.

« La gazette ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas relayer l'information de Fudge… La propagande doit passer quelque soit le temps » répliqua avec dédain Hermione.

Harry approuva Hermione d'un signe de tête tout en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Hermione, regarde, on dirait que tu as droit toi aussi à ton lot de propagande » la taquina gentiment Ginny pointant du doigt un jeune hibou qui se rapprochait d'Hermione à vive allure, il tenait un magazine dans son bec.

Hermione fut prise d'étonnement, elle n'attendait rien, plus personne ne lui écrivait et par-dessus tout, elle avait résilié son abonnement à la gazette voilà plusieurs années. De plus, ce n'était pas le jour de parution de Science et Sorcellerie, elle avait reçu le dernier numéro la semaine passée.

Elle tendit la main pour attraper le magazine. Un parchemin y était joint. Elle reconnut tout de suite le sigle de S.S. Pourquoi recevait-elle un autre exemplaire ?

« Alors c'est quoi ? » La voix pleine de curiosité de Ginny la ramena instantanément parmi ses camarades de Gryffondor.

« Oh rien, juste de la pub apparemment, une offre d'abonnement à un obscur magazine, j'ai fait l'erreur de demander des numéros gratuits, depuis on me relance régulièrement pour un abonnement. Pathétique. » Son excuse sonna un peu faux même à ses propres oreilles mais Hermione ne voulait pas s'expliquer sur ce qu'on lui avait envoyé, elle savait trop bien ce que c'était.

Elle fourra nerveusement S.S et son enveloppe dans son sac.

Hermione se servit généreusement une portion de chaque plat et ajouta sous le regard amusé de ses amis « Je meurs de faim, pas vous ? »

D'un ton badin, elle changea de sujet. « Ginny, qu'est-ce Fred et Georges ont encore inventé cette fois ? Quelque chose qui fera pâlir Filch j'espère ! »

Et avec cela le déjeuner se passa parfaitement bien toute la tablée commentant les dernières nouveautés des Weasley et critiquant avec vigueur la tempête. Même Ron participa comme si de rien était. Plus personne ne pensa au hibou reçu par Hermione.

Hélas, une autre personne avait remarqué l'étrange courrier d'Hermione. Snape avait lu sur son visage l'étonnement puis la résignation. Qu'elle ait reçu un hibou l'avait, lui aussi, plus qu'étonné. Il savait que la jeune fille ne recevait rien hormis son abonnement à S.S ce qui, en un sens, l'avait agréablement surpris. Sans doute, le seul abonnement que le périodique devait envoyer à Hogwarts à part le sien bien sûr. Mais alors qui avait pu lui écrire ? Sans doute le saurait-il bien assez tôt. Il se replongea avec nonchalance dans sa conversation avec Hooch qui se faisait un malin plaisir de lui raconter pour la énième fois la fabuleuse victoire des Cannons.

--------------------------------------------------

Dès le déjeuner terminé, Hermione alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait plus être dérangée par qui que soit, et surtout pas Ron.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur son lit posant son sac à ses côtés.

Elle devait terminer sa lettre pour Caius.

Elle sortit le livret vert de son sac de cours lorsque son regard tomba sur l'enveloppe portant le sigle S.S.

Elle fronça les sourcils…

Devait-elle l'ouvrir ou non ?

Elle n'allait quand même pas passer sa soirée à la contempler, il faudrait de toute façon qu'elle en prenne connaissance d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hermione reposa son livre à côté d'elle et prit l'enveloppe dans la main laissant le magazine de côté, elle le lirait plus tard.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en retira deux parchemins. Elle en déroula un. Ses yeux se dilatèrent sous le choc. Les mains tremblantes, elle lut le second. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et sortit en trombe de sa chambre tenant fermement dans la main les rouleaux de parchemin à peine lus. Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle courait presque.

Elle arriva essoufflée devant le bureau de Severus Snape.

Elle avait à peine frappé que la porte s'ouvra brusquement laissant apparaître un maître des potions passablement furieux. Qui osait ainsi le déranger ?

« Miss Granger que me vaut cet honneur ? »

En d'autres circonstances, ces paroles auraient pu être aimables, mais le ton que Snape avait employé aurait fait se dresser sur la tête les cheveux de plus d'un étudiant.

Snape la fusillait du regard la défiant de trouver une explication plausible. Pourtant, pas un instant Hermione ne baissa les yeux, elle était venue le voir. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lança.

« Monsieur, j'aurai un service à vous demander… » murmura Hermione dont les joues rougirent légèrement. A court de mots, elle lui tendit le parchemin à présent froissé qu'elle avait serré dans sa main.

Snape s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait le cran de lui demander son labo mais alors pourquoi ces parchemins.

Il la regarda avec curiosité, prit le parchemin et commença à lire.

_Chère Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que notre revue Science et Sorcellerie publiera dans son numéro de janvier (exemplaire ci-joint) votre article sur l'introduction de la magie élémentaire dans les potions. _

_Bien sûr, conformément à votre souhait, l'article paraîtra sous le pseudonyme de H.Caius. _

_Cependant pourriez-vous , si possible, simplifier votre article afin de le rendre plus accessible à notre lectorat. Nous attendons votre réponse par retour de hibou_

_Mademoiselle, nous vous encourageons vivement à poursuivre vos recherches, _

_Scientifiquement vôtre,_

_P. Aubifax._

_Directeur de la revue Science et Sorcellerie._

_PJ : une traite de cent gallions à valoir sur notre compte à Gringotts_

Snape regarda Hermione avec choc et relut une deuxième fois la lettre.

Il s'effaça immédiatement pour la laisser entrer. Le couloir n'étant pas le meilleur endroit pour une conversation. Et la jeune fille allait devoir s'expliquer et sérieusement !

Hermione soupira d'aise, lui adressa un léger sourire et entra.


	7. 6 Eclaircie

_Cher Caius,_

_J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer._

Hermione était assise à son bureau, penchée sur le livre magique qui lui servait de lien avec son Cher Bienfaiteur. Elle tournait encore et encore sa plume dans les mains. Pour une fois, elle était à court de mots, depuis deux jours, fait inhabituel, elle n'avait rien écrit de plus. Son esprit retournait une fois encore vers son entrevue avec Snape qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant et ce qu'il en avait découlé. Il était si difficile de s'en détacher.

On lui aurait il y a encore quelques mois que Snape aurait pu être presque civil qu'elle aurait immédiatement demandé à ce que son interlocuteur soit directement placé à St Mungo pour un séjour prolongé.

Maintenant, elle ne savait pas comment poser des mots sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il n'empêche, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sur son livre une phrase si courte et tellement curieuse… Il fallait qu'elle se lance de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son correspondant anonyme dans l'ignorance…

_Votre pupille, votre chère étudiante va être publiée dans un périodique. _

_Non ne vous moquez pas ! Il ne s'agit pas d'un article farfelu pour Sorcière hebdo comme pourrait en produire d'autres de mes camarades._

Avec un sourire, Hermione repensa aux nombreux articles que Padma et Lavender avaient signés… tels que « Comment séduire le sorcier de vos rêves » ou « la mode printanière à Hogwarts » ou encore « comment tirer le meilleur partie de l'uniforme ».

_Figurez-vous que même le professeur Snape, notre professeur de potions à Hogwarts, a été intrigué._

_Je souligne le mot pour vous indiquer combien cette réaction est rare et précieuse pour un étudiant. Pour le professeur de potions, nous ne sommes tous que des crétins finis que la nature n'a même pas daigné gracier d'un cerveau…_

_  
Remarquez, j'ai la chance de ne pas être dans cette catégorie ! Non, ne souriez pas… ce n'est pas drôle, celle à laquelle j'appartiens n'est guère flatteuse non plus, puisqu'il s'agit de celle des «insupportables je-sais-tout »._

_J'arrête là les digressions, je sais que votre curiosité est à son extrême._

_Qu'a-t-elle bien pu écrire qui mérite publication ?_

_Vous ne devinez pas ? _

_Vous donnez votre langue au chat ?_

_Dommage pour vous que Crookshanks ne soit plus là… _

_Il s'agit d'un article pour Sciences et Sorcellerie sur l'apport de la magie élémentaire dans l'art des potions. J'ai reçu une note de Publius Aubifax m'annonçant la bonne nouvelle…_

_Formidable n'est-ce pas ! Mais vous vous demandez encore ce que le professeur Snape a à voir dans tout cela ?_

_Aubifax m'a indiquée à mots couverts que cette publication était suspendue à l'envoi d'un article simplifié… _

_Catastrophe…_

_Vous savez, j'ai beau avoir obtenu une publication, je n'en suis pas moins néophyte… Or comment m'y prendre ? Comment simplifier un article sans le dénaturer ? Qui à Hogwarts pouvait m'aider ? Certainement pas l'un de mes chers camarades… Ils ne connaissent même pas S.S… Il ne me restait plus qu'une possibilité. J'ai donc pensé au professeur Snape, après tout, il a l'habitude de frayer avec des « cornichons » comme il aime à le répéter à longueur de temps… Armée de tout mon courage et surtout sans réfléchir, je suppose, à cause de l'excitation, je suis donc allée frapper à la porte de son bureau… Et vous savez quoi, cher Caius, il m'a laissée entrer…. _

Hermione posa sa plume un instant. Elle avait été si excitée à l'idée de parler enfin à quelqu'un de son projet qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer les lieux. Si Ron et Harry le savaient, ils se moqueraient d'elle. Elle n'était même pas capable de dire si le professeur Snape avait un bureau avenant comme celui que possédait McGonagall ou plutôt ordinaire comme celui de Hooch…ou même terrifiant comme sa réputation le laisserait supposer… En y réfléchissant bien, elle se rappelait maintenant que l'atmosphère n'était pas aussi froide que dans la classe de potions, il faisait même chaud d'ailleurs. Oh Merlin, elle ne portait pas sa cape… Elle sourit, heureusement que Snape ne s'en était pas aperçu… en tant normal elle en aurait écopé pour au moins quarante ou cinquante points. Il avait été sous le choc, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Que elle, l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, puisse être publiée dans une revue scientifique digne de ce nom…qui faisait autorité dans le monde sorcier… l'avait littéralement abasourdi…

Hermione se mordillait à présent la lèvre, comment allait-elle résumer à Caius, son entrevue avec le professeur Snape ?

Jamais un étudiant n'avait obtenu une telle faveur, encore moins un étudiant d'une autre maison que celle de ses chers Serpentards.

_Le professeur Snape, rassurez-vous, n'a rien perdu de sa dureté habituelle, il m'a exhortée à tout lui avouer… Je me suis presque sentie coupable… Il a secoué rageusement sous mon nez la note de S.S en sifflant un « Miss Granger, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ceci ? ». _

_Je suis restée sans voix, j'avais l'impression d'être en faute, comme si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal. Remarquez la sensation est courante lorsque l'on parle au professeur Snape. Jamais un étudiant ne l'a vu poli ou cordial… _

_Sa voix était sèche et autoritaire, je crois que Neville Longbottom n'aurait rien trouvé à redire au comportement de Snape. Rappelez-vous qu'il le craint plus que tout… Alors que le garçon a eu le courage et la dignité que l'on peut attendre des meilleurs combattants sur le champ de bataille… Vous savez, Neville a fait honneur à ses parents. _

_Snape a même eu l'affront de m'insulter une fois de plus en me traitant de « petite idiote ». _

_Mais c'était mal me connaître, je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Minerva aurait été fière de moi. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et lui ai tout expliqué._

Hermione leva à nouveau sa plume, perdue dans ses pensées revivant une partie de l'étrange dialogue qui avait eu lieu.

--------------------------------------------------

« Voila, tout est venu de la bataille finale. Minerva…» sa voix se mit à trembler légèrement « Enfin je veux dire le professeur McGonagall. Elle m'a légué sa bibliothèque, elle savait combien je l'appréciais, elle m'autorisait souvent à venir lui emprunter un livre ou deux. » A ce souvenir, le regard d'Hermione s'adoucit « Bref, il y avait le journal d'un de ses parents, un sorcier féru en potion quoique je ne sache pas s'il avait le grade de maître. Son journal fourmille d'idées plus excentriques les unes que les autres comme utiliser du sang de dragon comme catalyseur des potions glaciales… » Hermione entendit Snape ricaner doucement, sans se décourager une seule seconde elle continua « Cependant, l'une de ses idées, retint mon attention, il avait indiqué que les potions pourraient être renforcées d'une manière ou d'une autre grâce à une incantation… Ses idées étaient très floues bien sûr… Et puis l'idée d'utiliser une baguette complètement irréaliste lorsque l'on sait combien une potion peut être instable. »

Elle regardait Snape dans les yeux à présent, on pouvait voir qu'il semblait intéressé mais restait entièrement dubitatif. Hermione sut qu'elle devrait abaisser dès maintenant toutes ses cartes, quelque soit le prix que cela pourrait lui coûter.

« Bref je n'y ai plus repensé jusqu'à cet été. Je dois aussi vous indiquer que je peins. Comme tout artiste, quoique je n'en suis pas réellement une, je préfère préparer moi-même mes couleurs. Surtout que celles que l'on trouve sur le chemin de traverse ne sont pas toutes de meilleures qualités. Enfin bon, j'ai trouvé un vieux livre, sur l'histoire de l'art expliquant que la vie du portrait provient de la nature, source de la magie élémentaire. Cette forme de magie permet de drainer de une certaine forme de vie dans la couleur grâce à une formule que l'on récite pendant la décoction » continua Hermione qui avait maintenant la voix sûre et ferme de ceux qui maîtrisaient leur sujet.

« _Ceranimo_ » compléta doucement Snape.

Hermione hocha de la tête avec surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Snape puisse l'écouter avec tant d'attention… Elle se serait plutôt attendue à un commentaire sarcastique ou pis, une insulte. Il n'empêche son expression demeurait fermée… Sa pensée était impénétrable, en tout cas, il ne semblait plus vouloir la punir !

Elle esquissa un léger sourire et reprit son récit « C'est à ce moment là que l'idée a germé, je pense… Serait-il possible d'allier la magie élémentaire et les potions pour rendre ces dernières plus puissantes, plus effectives ? J'y ai sans cesse réfléchi. J'ai couché mes idées sur le papier après avoir fait quelques recherches en bibliothèque bien sûr. »

Hermione continua longuement à expliquer ses théories, hypothèses… et elle avoua même avoir créé un labo clandestin à Hogwarts. Elle savait que son professeur Snape n'accepterait aucune omission, de toute façon, il était legilimens, il le sentirait… Or elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le peu d'attention qu'il semblait à présent lui manifester.

--------------------------------------------------

_Et finalement, je crois qu'un miracle s'est produit. Dubitatif et suspicieux au début, le professeur Snape a semblé intéressé par mes théories. Je crois qu'il ne voyait plus en moi l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout mais une personne de son niveau partageant un vif intérêt pour les potions. _

_Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je suis restée presque toute l'après-midi avec lui. Je dois même avouer que le professeur Snape a accepté de m'aider à simplifier mon article… _

_En tout cas ce soir, j'ai le cœur léger, je suis heureuse. Pour une fois, tous mes soucis semblent s'être envolés. Et Merlin sait s'il y en a. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas cher Caius, je sais que vous avez à cœur mes intérêts mais il est des choses pour lesquelles on ne peut rien si ce n'est attendre… Je vous avais parlé de Ron Weasley, l'un de mes meilleurs amis…Malheureusement, il me tourne le dos, ne comprenant pas que je veuille juste rester une simple amie pour lui… Ne pas dire que notre relation est tendue serait un mensonge… Et cela me désespère… Nous avons traversé tant de choses ensemble tous les trois… _

_Mais j'arrête-là de vous ennuyer avec mes stupides histoires d'écolière…Je les ressasse sans arrêt, je dois bien vous agacer maintenant._

_De toute façon, il faut rester sur une note positive à savoir la publication de mon article !_

_Je vous laisse pour aller dormir, il est bien tard, ma pendule m'indique qu'il est maintenant plus de minuit… _

_Affectueusement vôtre, et dans un très heureux état d'esprit,_

_Hermione. _

_PS : Si vous lisez l'article, Cher Bienfaiteur, une surprise vous y attend. Cherchez bien le nom de l'auteur !_

--------------------------------------------------

Les étudiants comme à leur habitude semblaient souffrir le martyre… La classe de potions leur insufflait la peur au ventre. Non pas la peur de mal faire, aucun étudiant de Hogwarts, à part la célébrissime Hermione Granger ne réussissait à la perfection une potion. Ils avaient peur de Snape, de ce dont il était capable, ses retenues étaient légendaires… Et aujourd'hui, c'était pis… Snape ne les observait pas, il était occupé à son bureau à corriger des copies ou à lire quelques articles… Chaque étudiant sentait bien que la moindre faute dérangeant leur professeur leur ouvrirait les portes d'une cauchemardesque retenue avec Snape.

Severus reposa son propre livre de correspondance sur le bureau et se prit à observer Hermione Granger assise comme à son habitude au premier rang à côté de cet idiot de Longbottom. Rien ne semblait différent et pourtant tout l'était. Pour la première fois, Snape ne la voyait pas en insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, elle avait un talent certain. Ses gestes étaient précis bien sûr, preuve d'une grande attention… Snape se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait été aveuglé par ses préjugés… Mais il fallait dire aussi qu'Hermione cachait bien son jeu… Même ses amis ne savaient rien de ses recherches… Et bien qu'il ait du mal à l'admettre, sa théorie méritait d'être approfondie. Il était prêt à l'aider mais certainement pas ici à Hogwarts… Et il ne fallait surtout pas que cela paraisse naturel… Son regard retomba sur son livre magique, il sourit intérieurement, une fois encore il avait une idée.

Et au fait depuis quand était-elle devenue Hermione ?

--------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin alors qu'Hermione se rendait pour le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny, sa meilleure amie à Hogwarts, un petit groupe d'étudiants semblaient tétanisés à l'entrée de la grande salle.

Curieuses, les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent.

Ce qu'elles virent leur coupa le souffle.

La grande Salle était parée aux couleurs de Noël comme d'habitude à l'approche des vacances mais cette année, les professeurs semblaient s'être surpassés.

Le lieu était divin, féerique pour être juste. On devinait aisément la signature du professeur Dumbledore.

De la neige semblait tomber du plafond magique…

Il n'y avait pas un sapin mais plusieurs. Tous majestueusement décorés.

De petits angelots virevoltaient avec grâce laissant derrière eux comme une poussière d'étoile. Des lutins se promenaient aux travers de la grande salle distribuant plusieurs douceurs sorties tout droit de chez Honeydukes…

On entendait partout des « Oh » et « Ah ».

Hermione et Ginny se sourirent et s'avancèrent dans la salle les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

Hermione s'installa gaiement à la table du petit-déjeuner. Elle avait décidé de savourer encore cette provision de joie dont elle bénéficiait depuis quelques temps. Elle avait décidé que rien, absolument rien ne devrait entamer sa bonne humeur ! Au diable Ron Weasley et sa terrible attitude !

Harry comme à son habitude vint s'installer à côté d'Hermione. Pour n'importe quel œil aiguisé, il était évident que le trio magique semblait battre de l'aile… Pourtant Ron s'assit en face d'elle comme à l'habitude, seulement il lui lançait des regards furieux mais Hermione qui l'ignora superbement préférant savourer la beauté des lieux.

Dans un grand brouhaha, le courrier arriva. Hermione faillit avaler de travers son jus de citrouille lorsqu'elle vit un magnifique aigle royal déposer une missive sur son assiette manquant de renverser une carafe que Harry rattrapa au vol grâce montrant ainsi son talent d'attrapeur.

« Hermione, encore un de tes admirateurs secret ! » Ginny lança joyeusement en clignant de l'œil. La jeune Weasley faisait référence à Viktor Krum. Pourtant il y avait bien longtemps que leur relation avait cessé. Viktor était resté un ami tout simplement. Il avait montré sa loyauté pendant la guerre aux forces de la Lumière…

En tout cas l'allusion ne fut pas perdue pour tout le monde puisque Ron posa hargneusement son verre sur la table faisant converger tous les regards vers eux. Tout le monde attendait d'un jour à l'autre la grande annonce…et ce se demandait ce qui prenait autant de temps… Ron comme les autres d'ailleurs. Quand est-ce que lui et Hermione formerait enfin officiellement un couple ?

Ginny lança à son amie un regard chargé d'excuses.

Hermione haussa les épaules et ouvrit soigneusement sa lettre. Elle n'avait cure des potins et autres rumeurs.

Elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture… Ou plutôt si… Elle avait vu quelques mois auparavant sur une certaine note…Une écriture informelle… Elle sourit, jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir une autre lettre.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Je suis le secrétaire particulier de « Caius » votre bienfaiteur. Il a été décidé que vous passeriez les vacances de Noël dans une charmante pension de famille en Cornouailles. Vous trouverez ci-joint vos billets pour le magicobus._

_Bonnes vacances._

_Respectueusement vôtre,_

_Theodorus Rochester. _

Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait également des billets pour le magicobus. Hermione les regarda avec surprise, elle partait ce soir…

Et puis un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit… Pourquoi son bienfaiteur ne lui avait pas écrit personnellement comme la dernière fois… Et qui était ce Théodorus Rochester ?

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées, quelqu'un lui tapotait le bras. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, Harry la regardait les yeux pleins de surprise.

« Alors ? »

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge… « Oui ? »

« 'Mione, tu es d'accord pour venir à Hogsmeade ce soir ? Ginny moi et les autres avons décidé de fêter comme il se doit l'arrivée des vacances de Noël… »

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Ron lança un « Bien sûr qu'elle vient… J'y serais ! » Et la tablée éclata de rire.

Hermione devint rouge…il fallait agir…

Elle se leva et sourit gentiment à tout le monde. Elle fit le tour de la table, et vint se positionner juste derrière Ron. Elle posa gentiment ses mains sur épaules. Toute la tablée regardait le couple avec envie, devinant ce qui allait se passer… Hermione se pencha et murmura dans une voix douce mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende…

« Ron, mon cher Ron… Tu as raison, je vais venir à Hogsmeade ce soir … » un murmure se fit entendre, Weasley allait parler quand Hermione ajouta soudainement froidement « seulement je ne le ferai pas pour toi… Vois-tu mon magicobus est à 20h… et comme tu le sais, il ne peut venir directement sur le domaine de l'école depuis que les protections ont été renforcées lors de la guerre. » Et avec cela elle se redressa et ajouta d'une voix gentille « Harry, Ginny, Neville, c'eut été avec plaisir, une autre fois peut-être ? »

Hermione quitta la table des Gryffondors maintenant sous le choc et sortit de la grande salle. Elle avait ses affaires à préparer. Elle se sentait heureuse… Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Caius eut tellement à cœur ses intérêts et son bien-être… D'abord l'écharpe et maintenant ce séjour.

Les Gryffondors étaient encore sous le choc… Harry se tourna vers Ginny « tu savais que Hermione partait en vacances ? » Ginny ne fit que secouer la tête.

D'autres voix s'élevèrent

« Vous avez vu comment elle l'a traité ? »

« Du bluff, elle veut le faire réagir »

« Le secret, moi je vous le dis… ils sont un couple secret… »

« Arrête, tu lis trop de romans moldus… »

Ron quant à lui était trop en colère pour oser quoique ce soit… Comment osait-elle ? Il avait sincèrement cru qu'elle était revenue sur sa décision et qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux… Et non !

Il était en colère après elle… Et puis qu'elle parte après tout ! Il mettrait à profit ces vacances pour élaborer un plan… Il se leva à son tour.

Harry, qui avait remarqué le panel d'émotions passer sur le visage de son ami, se dépêcha de le suivre, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse une bêtise, pour le bien de son amitié envers Hermione.

« Ron ? »

Ron se retourna nerveusement vers Harry.

« Tu veux t'entraîner au Quidditch ? » Harry avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête…Cela semblait idiot de s'entraîner maintenant alors que les cours allaient commencer dans moins d'une heure… mais après tout, ils devaient gagner la coupe cette année.

« Bien sur… » répondit le rouquin d'une voix faussement enjouée. Il apprécia le geste de Harry, il lui fallait un exutoire… s'il revoyait Hermione il ne répondrait plus de ses actes, du moins dans l'immédiat…

A la grande table, le regard amusé, Snape avait observé l'échange… Décidément, la jeune fille avait tous les traits des Serpentards… Il n'avait pas cru, honnêtement qu'elle aurait accepté de quitter Hogwarts…


	8. 7 Un cadeau inattendu

**Chapitre septième : un cadeau inattendu. **

La lumière du petit matin donnait à sa chambre une allure printanière. Un charme discret ne laissait pas pénétrer le froid. Qu'il faisait bon de se reposer ici loin des rigueurs de l'hiver écossais !

Hermione, accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre, observait distraitement la mer. Elle repensait encore à la journée de la veille qui avait pourtant si bien commencé. Hier matin, elle se trouvait dans la Grande Salle du château de Hogwarts en Haute Ecosse. A peu près à la même heure, elle y admirait en compagnie de Ginny, les décorations de Noël tout en savourant avec délectation la perspective de fêter Noël dans cette chère école !

Mais non ! Elle se trouvait à présent en Cornouailles, et tout cela à cause de Ron. Merlin seul savait combien elle lui en avait voulu ! Paradoxalement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remercier mentalement car quelque part, elle était ici grâce à lui ! Sans lui, jamais, elle n'aurait eu la chance de venir ici.

Pourtant, au début, au fond de son lit dans le Magicobus, Hermione avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps maudissant Ron encore et encore pour son comportement si épouvantable ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi odieux, elle serait toujours à Hogwarts avec ses amis, trinquant autour d'une bièreaubeurre dans l'auberge du village jouxtant le collège. Riant, passant les vacances de Noël avec Harry, Ginny, Neville et même Ron. Ses chers amis formaient sa deuxième famille et à cause de lui, elle en était séparée pour la plus belle période de l'année…

Hermione aurait dû ainsi se procurer une provision de souvenirs pour les années à venir. Un coin de mémoire où quoi qu'il arrive elle puisse se réfugier en se remémorant les jours heureux.

Et elle en était privée… décidément, elle n'était pas vraiment gâtée par le sort… Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ?

Et puis il y avait eu Harrington House !

Une grande demeure victorienne perchée sur les hauteurs d'un petit village de Cornouailles. De sa chambre, la chambre bleue, elle pouvait observer à loisir la mer, si grise et agitée en cette saison.

L'endroit était divin. Il lui apportait une sensation de bien-être, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé autant de paix. Oh non, elle ne regrettait absolument rien !

Hermione trouvait, en cet instant précis, que les sorciers étaient décidément bien différents des moldus. Pour elle, une pension de famille était un établissement moins formel qu'un hôtel où passer ses vacances. Or ici, il n'en était rien. Ce Rochester l'avait induite en erreur, il aurait dû se rappeler qu'elle était d'origine moldue. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu refuser l'offre de son bienfaiteur ! Quelle idiote elle aurait été alors, passer à côté de quelque chose de si magnifique, de si excitant !

En réalité ce cher Caius lui avait fait un formidable cadeau. Elle sentait vraiment, en cet instant, qu'il avait à cœur ses intérêts. Nettie Harrington, son hôtesse, lui avait glissé entre deux phrases la veille au soir qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas ce Thédorus Rochester. Il lui avait simplement envoyé une réservation au nom d'Hermione Granger pour la période des vacances de Noël de Hogwarts. En tout cas, il s'agissait d'un grand honneur que de recevoir Mademoiselle, les Rochester étaient une famille si puissante.

Nettie Harrington… Tout un personnage ! Nettie était une vieille dame, peut-être aussi âgée que Dumbledore mais bien brave et gentille sans pour autant être affable avec la jeune fille. Hermione était la seule pensionnaire en cette période de l'année, elle avait donc accès à tout sans restriction ! En effet, une pension de famille pour les sorciers était un endroit où l'on pouvait se retirer quelques temps du monde pour ses travaux, ses recherches ou encore se consacrer à un loisir particulier sans se préoccuper des soucis matériels comme la préparation des repas. La maison était composée de plusieurs salles thématiques sur demande. En réalité, il y avait un laboratoire de potions qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil même si très certainement il devait rivaliser avec le laboratoire personnel que le professeur Snape possédait à Hogwarts. On y trouvait une multitude d'ingrédients parmi les plus rares, les plus fins ; des chaudrons de la meilleure qualité et plein d'autres choses encore. La demeure possédait aussi des serres, des bibliothèques et même un observatoire d'astronomie…

Heureuse à n'en plus finir, Hermione avait décidé qu'elle ne partirait pas sans avoir explorer toutes les pièces de la maison, son hôtesse Nettie Harrington lui en avait laissé toute liberté... Elle ne faisait que son travail après tout, pourvoir au confort de ses clients. Hermione était déterminée à s'accorder quelques heures de repos avant de reprendre ses recherches sur l'introduction de la magie élémentaire dans les potions.

Mais pour l'heure, elle devait terminer de s'apprêter et descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il se pourrait même qu'elle ait du courrier, Harry et Ginny lui avaient effectivement promis de lui écrire le plus souvent possible.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione avait décidé de prendre son petit-déjeuner ainsi que tous ses autres repas avec Nettie dans la cuisine de Harrington House. La cuisine était aussi belle que celle de Hogwarts, pimpante et bien plus chaleureuse que la sombre salle à manger du manoir. Une grande pièce fort impressionnante surtout si l'on était seul à y prendre ses repas. Face à cette initiative, Nettie avait semblé réticente de prime abord mais avait bien vite cédé. Mademoiselle étant envoyée par l'honorable famille des Rochester, l'on ne pouvait se permettre de contrarier une telle clientèle. Hermione avait fait tout son possible pour mettre à l'aise la vieille dame mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle ne décrochait pas un mot au plus grand drame de la jeune sorcière qui adorait la compagnie…

En tout cas Nettie était une admirable cuisinière, peut-être même meilleure que Molly Weasley. En un tour de baguette, la table avait été recouverte de plusieurs plats tous typiquement anglais tels le haddock fumé, les muffins, les pancakes, le lard grillé… Quelle joie !

Hermione savourait chaque instant de ce petit-déjeuner qui lui rappelait tant celui qu'elle prenait autrefois le dimanche matin chez ses grands-parents. Alors qu'un sentiment de tristesse l'envahissait peu à peu, l'entrée dans la cuisine d'une majestueuse chouette noire la sortit de sa mélancolie.

Nettie se leva brutalement et tendit le bras. « Ah Blackus, te voila ! Il y avait bien longtemps ! Mais - » La vieille dame, stupéfaite, ne termina pas ses mots. Elle regarda avec stupeur le volatile délivrer une lourde enveloppe à Hermione puis venir se poser avec douceur sur la table. La jeune sorcière le caressa un instant puis lui donna un morceau de toast pour le remercier. En un battement d'aile la chouette disparut.

Hermione ne reconnaissait pas cet oiseau… De qui pouvait-il bien être ? Elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Hermione identifia immédiatement l'écriture ferme et serrée du professeur Snape. L'article ! Mais oui !

_Miss Granger,_

_J'ai pris le soin de vous proposer une ou deux indications pour la simplification de votre article. Je dois dire que vos recherches semblent quelques peu intéressantes quoique je n'accorde foi à l'agitation idiote des baguettes en potion… Mais qu'attendre de plus d'une Gryffondor ?_

_S.S_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Le professeur Snape venait de lui faire un compliment à sa propre manière. Elle lut le second parchemin. L'on ne pouvait en attendre moins du professeur Snape, sans trahir nullement l'esprit de sa thèse, il en avait simplifié la présentation de manière extraordinaire, c'était parfait ! Hermione perçut en cet instant l'excellence du maître des potions !

Il fallait qu'elle le remercie… mais comment ?

« Miss ? »

On l'appelait.

Hermione releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard vert, chargé d'interrogation, de Nettie.

_Blackus. _

Non, ce ne pouvait être le même oiseau.

« Miss Granger, vous connaissez le propriétaire de Blackus, Monsieur Snape ? » poursuivit gentiment Nettie.

« Oui Nettie, depuis sept ans… Il s'agit de mon professeur de potions à Hogwarts. » Répondit simplement Hermione.

« Je suis certaine qu'il vous a offert son aide en potions, je le devine à votre sourire… Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous y arriverez, ce n'est pas si difficile de décrocher l'examen de potions en septième année ! Monsieur Severus est si patient et gentil» s'exclama jovialement Nettie.

Hermione resta un instant sous le choc sans voix… Que Snape puisse être patient ou gentil ? Ou que quelqu'un ose l'appeler Severus ? Ou les deux ?

« Monsieur Severus ? » balbutia Hermione en désespoir de cause.

Nettie sourit de plus belle. Le visage de la vieille dame semblait s'être adouci à l'évocation de Snape, son regard pétillait bref elle semblait plus affable.

« Monsieur Severus. Il y bien longtemps que je ne l'ai vu. Chaque année à Noël, je l'invite à me rendre visite mais il décline toujours poliment. Pourtant il sait combien je l'apprécie… D'ailleurs, il m'a fait don de cette maison qui appartenait à sa famille pour services rendus. Un été, il y a bien longtemps, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, Monsieur Severus était tombé malade, gravement malade… Lord et Lady Snape n'en voulaient pas prêts d'eux. Ils ont envoyé leur fils, ici, à Harrington House, en convalescence… »

Nettie leva sa baguette et murmura un sort en direction de la cheminée. Une photographie s'éleva dans les airs et vint se poser juste devant une Hermione abasourdie.

« Regardez le jeune Monsieur Severus sur son balai. Il virevoltait partout dans la maison. James, mon mari, et moi le laissions faire. Le pauvre petit n'avait pas une enfance heureuse en tant qu'héritier de la noble maison des Snape… En tout cas, il nous faisait bien rire. »

Effectivement, sur la photographie, Hermione pouvait observer une réplique miniature de Snape, le même nez, les mêmes cheveux gras, la même pâleur... Oui mais une chose était différente. Son regard… Ses yeux, d'un noir profond, brillaient de bonheur et d'énergie. Hermione réalisa qu'il serait bon de revoir Snape arborer ce regard plein de vie…Elle chassa bien vite cette étrange idée de son esprit ! Hermione d'où cela te vient-il ? Il s'agit de _Snape_ !

Hermione rendit la photographie à Nettie en souriant puis s'excusa. Elle devait trouver quelque chose pour Snape, pour le remercier de son aide…

Et elle avait peut-être une idée.

--------------------------------------------------

Snape était de mauvaise humeur comme toujours à Noël. Rien ne l'énervait plus que ces têtes souriantes, cet étalage de bonheur, tous des hypocrites. Au moins, il n'avait pas à les supporter aujourd'hui. Il avait convaincu Albus, pour une fois, de ne pas avoir à surveiller le bal de Noël ni à s'occuper de toutes ces autres idioties auxquelles seul Dumbledore pouvait bien penser… En contrepartie il s'occuperait des rondes de la nuit après les festivités vers minuit, permettant ainsi à ses collègues de profiter de Noël tranquillement. Il lui avait fallu user de tout son art mais heureusement, pour une fois, le vieux fou avait cédé. Après tout, Severus méritait un peu de repos…

Il passait une bonne veillée de Noël confortablement installé au coin du feu en lisant un livre de poésies moldues. Pour lui la poésie ressemblait à l'art des potions, il fallait savoir placer le bon mot, au bon endroit, avec subtilité et précision… Le tout formant une alchimie qui le laissait admiratif.

Snape se surprit à se demander si Hermione appréciait son séjour chez Nettie Harrington. Théodorus, son fidèle secrétaire, l'homme de loi de la famille Snape, avait bien fait les choses comme à son habitude. Même Nettie ne soupçonnerait pas qu'il puisse être derrière tout cela… D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune chance que Hermione fasse le lien entre Nettie et lui… Il savait très bien que la vieille Madame Harrington se faisait un honneur de ne pas importuner ses clients, de les laisser en paix… Hermione y serait bien.

_Non, Granger !_ se reprit-il ! D'ailleurs que devenait-elle ? Snape se leva gracieusement et alla chercher le petit livre vert. Celui-ci se trouvait à sa place attitrée sur son bureau près d'un paquet de copies à corriger pour la rentrée. Il conjura un verre de Whisky et s'installa de nouveau confortablement dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était onze heures passées. Parfait ! Il avait encore le temps, il commença sa lecture. Décidément Granger ne se lassait pas de lui écrire…

_Harrington House, Cornouailles, 24 décembre. _

_Cher Caius,_

_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ces vacances à Harrington House en Cornouailles. Votre secrétaire aurait pu me préciser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une pension de famille comme nous autres, issus du monde moldu, l'entendons…_

_En tout cas, la surprise a été heureuse et grâce à vous, j'ai pu reprendre tranquillement mes recherches. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends le temps de me reposer, je suis tout de même en vacances._

_J'ai visité les environs, c'est superbe. La côte est magnifique, l'air est si vivifiant ! Nous avons eu le droit à une belle tempête l'autre jour, j'ai été impressionnée… La mer semblait si vivante ! D'ailleurs, cela m'a donné une idée pour mes recherches ! Au passage, le professeur Snape m'a rendu une version simplifiée de mon article que vous aurez le plaisir de lire dans Sciences et Sorcellerie de janvier ! _

_Les gens au village sont très sympathiques avec moi, ils m'ont indiqué que j'étais la première personne de Harrington House à ne pas porter de vêtements bizarres ! Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les sorciers ne veulent pas s'adapter à leur environnement, se fondre dans le paysage… _

_En tout cas, je craignais de passer un mauvais séjour. Sans offenses cher Caius, mais loin de mes amis ce n'est pas évident… Heureusement, cette pension de famille est magnifique, si vous y êtes déjà venue, je suis dans la chambre bleue ! _

Snape se prit à sourire, ainsi Nettie avait donné à sa jeune pensionnaire la chambre bleue. Il lui l'avait lui-même occupée enfant, incontestablement, il s'agissait de la meilleure pièce de la maison, exposée à l'est, face à la mer. Parfait.

_Nettie fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour que mon séjour soit agréable, elle me laisse travailler en paix et a toujours un mot gentil pour moi. J'apprécie grandement nos conversations autour d'un thé le soir dans la cuisine du manoir. _

Nettie ? Conversations autour d'un thé ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il espérait que rien n'avait transpiré de son lien avec Harrington House…

_Vous savez, elle connaît le professeur Snape ! _

'Merlin, pensa-t-il, j'aurais du le savoir ! Avec Granger dans les parages, rien ne peut rester secret !'

_Elle l'a connu enfant, qui aurait cru qu'il soit si aimable ? Vous savez, il lui a fait don de la maison parce qu'elle s'était bien occupée de lui. Nettie m'a montré une photographie. C'est tellement triste, aujourd'hui, de voir que le professeur Snape a désormais le regard éteint, comme si actuellement, il était sans vie… Jamais je n'aurai cru cela… mais j'aimerai qu'un jour il puisse retrouver ce goût pour la vie qu'il semblait avoir enfant. Oh je m'égare, je sais que ce n'est pas correct de parler d'un professeur de cette manière. Pardonnez-moi Caius ! _

_Demain, c'est Noël. Et j'ai envoyé mes cadeaux pour Hogwarts ! Même Ron en aura un, je ne peux pas effacer une si belle amitié à cause d'un comportement aussi ridicule ! Mais je ne vous en reparlerai plus, je crois que mon dernier message était un peu trop centré autour de Ron, je ne voudrai pas vous lasser avec mes histoires stupides !_

_J'espère que le professeur Snape ne sera pas offensé par mon geste… Et oui, cher Caius, j'ai pris la liberté de lui envoyer un cadeau. Je suis cependant attristée de ne pouvoir rien vous envoyer, vous méritez tant cher bienfaiteur ! Malheureusement mon hibou m'est revenu avec ma lettre… J'avais essayé, voyez-vous, de vous contacter vous ou votre secrétaire pour un cadeau… mais non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Alors, je ne peux que vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël !_

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione. _

Snape relut deux fois le dernier paragraphe… Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Elle lui avait envoyé un cadeau à lui ? Lui Snape, le vieux bâtard des cachots qui lui menait la vie dure, qui n'avait jamais un mot aimable pour elle depuis ses premiers pas à Hogwarts !

L'horloge sonnant les douze coups de minuit interrompit ses pensées. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers son lit où apparurent deux paquets. Snape resta un instant sans bouger, comme paralysé. Jamais personne, à part Albus et ses maudites friandises, ne lui avait offert de présents pour Noël. Il reconnu immédiatement le traditionnel paquet du vieux fou mais l'autre… Snape murmura un bref _accio_ et le cadeau fut en un instant près de lui. Il posa son verre sur le rebord de la cheminée ainsi que son livre vert avant de reporter son attention vers le cadeau d'Hermione.

La jeune fille, à la grande surprise de Snape, avait eu le bon goût de ne pas l'emballer dans les couleurs des Gryffondors mais au contraire avait choisi un papier vert et argent. A première vue, il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre. Surprenant, il avait pensé que Hermione ne sachant pas quoi lui offrir aurait choisi un livre de potions…

Il défit méthodiquement l'emballage, prenant son temps, savourant le plaisir simple que provoquait ce cadeau, peu importe le contenu. Snape se surprit même un bref instant à fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit et fut étonné. Il tenait dans les mains un magnifique tableau de Harrington House avec dans le fond la mer en furie. Le portrait était bien sorcier, on pouvait sentir la force du vent, le fracassement des vagues contre les rochers…

Snape ne se lassa pas de l'observer encore et encore, qu'elle avait du talent ! Il se rappelait maintenant qu'elle lui avait parlé de peinture lors de leur entrevue… Pourtant en tant que Caius, elle lui avait indiqué avoir rangé ses pinceaux, n'ayant plus le cœur à l'ouvrage depuis que ses parents étaient morts… Il avait du beaucoup lui en coûter de réaliser cette peinture. Snape se leva et accrocha au mur de sa chambre, le seul et unique tableau à avoir franchi le seuil de ses appartements. Il ne voulait pas d'espions au service d'Albus dans ses quartiers…

Snape le regardait toujours, un flot de souvenirs l'envahit… Son été avec James et Nettie, le regard doux et bienveillant de Mme Harrington. Il devrait peut-être accepter son invitation cette année, sans compter qu'il pourrait éventuellement parler avec Hermione de son travail de recherches.

_Hermione !_ Il tenait toujours son petit mot d'accompagnement dans la main.

_Professeur Snape,_

_Permettez-moi de vous envoyez ceci en souvenir de Harrington House. J'espère que ce tableau vous plaira. _

_Ne soyez pas surpris, il se trouve que je passe mes vacances à la pension de famille de Nettie Harrington, une de vos connaissances. _

_J'ai écouté les conseils de Nettie Harrington. Pour peindre ce modeste tableau, je me suis placée sur la colline surplombant la maison. Vous savez, celle qui était de votre observatoire favori lorsque vous avez séjourné ici, il y a bien longtemps._

_En souvenirs de Harrington House,_

_Respectueusement vôtre et Joyeux Noël,_

_Hermione Granger._

_PS : Je vous remercie pour l'article._

_PPS : Nettie espère vous voir cette année pour Noël. Venez, cela lui fera plaisir. Je ne vous dérangerai pas, je resterai dans la bibliothèque ou au labo, je vous le promets._

Snape resta pour la deuxième fois de la soirée pantois. Elle lui avait juste envoyé un tableau pour lui faire plaisir, sans arrière-pensée… Tellement Gryffondor de sa part…

--------------------------------------------------

En ce matin de Noël, Hermione avait reçu son lot de cadeaux comme à l'accoutumée. Un pull vert angora de la part de Molly Weasley, un cadeau commun de la part de ses amis : la toute première version de l'Histoire de Hogwarts, un livre rare et fort cher qui contenait en détails la première guerre contre Gridenwald et la scolarité de Tom Riddle à l'école de sorcellerie sans aucune censure… Un vrai trésor. Elle en fut émue. Bizarrement, elle ne reçut rien de spécial de la part de Ron… elle supposa qu'il avait participé à l'achat du livre, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas signé la carte de vœux… Elle n'était pas pressée de le revoir, il l'avait blessée et… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense pour le moment, elle s'était promise de laisser Ron de côté pendant ces vacances ! Elle chassa bien vite ces mauvaises pensées de sa tête.

La journée commençait bien, Hermione se demanda un instant comment Snape avait pris son cadeau… Avait-il été furieux ? Avait-il été étonné qu'elle soit à Harrington House ?

Et pourquoi pas non ? Il s'agissait d'une maison fort réputée d'après ce qu'elle en avait compris. Elle ne subirait donc pas un flot de suspicion de la part de Snape…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione se leva, posa un châle sur ses épaules et alla ouvrir.

Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Nettie Harrington. Quoique cette dernière, fait inhabituel, semblait surexcitée.

« Miss Hermione, il vient ! Il va venir ! Je n'y crois pas, c'est un miracle ! »S'exclama joyeusement la vielle dame…

Lentement les mots firent leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau d'Hermione qui commença à réaliser que le « il » auquel Nettie se référait était... Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous le choc.  
« Snape ? Enfin le professeur Snape ici ? »

Nettie hocha frénétiquement de la tête.

« Oui, et même si c'est juste pour une collation ce soir, il vient ! Par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai tellement à faire ! » Et sur ces mots, la petite sorcière quitta aussi vite la chambre qu'elle y était entrée laissant une Hermione sans voix derrière elle.

--------------------------------------------------

Snape arriva en début de soirée transplanant directement dans la salle à manger de Nettie. Il était en proie au doute, se demandant s'il avait bien fait… mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Blackus avait déjà porté sa missive. Snape était peut-être reconnu comme dénué de sentiments, en un mot sans cœur mais il n'avait pas le courage de décevoir une fois encore la vielle dame…

Il inspecta d'un regard les lieux. Rien n'avait changé ou presque. L'on ressentait bien désormais que la maison était aménagée pour des étrangers. Ainsi, il n'y avait plus trace des bibelots que la famille Snape avait pu disposer ici ou là.

Son instinct d'espion lui révéla qu'on l'observait. Il se retourna brusquement et vit la petite Nettie Harrington le regarder en souriant. Il lui fit un bref signe de tête.

« Nettie »

« Monsieur Severus, quelle joie de vous revoir ! » le ton était chaleureux.

Snape acquiesça une nouvelle fois et continua de regarder autour de lui. La table était dressée, comme à son habitude, Nettie en avait trop fait. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait que deux couverts. D'un geste de la main, il désigna la table

« Nettie ? »

« Oui monsieur, Miss Hermione ne tient pas à vous déranger… Elle se trouve dans la bibliothèque, j'ai essayé de la convaincre de se joindre à nous mais elle est têtue, je lui ai pourtant dit que cela ne vous dérangerait pas, vous êtes si gentil ! »

Snape se raidit un instant, lui gentil ? Quel paradoxe d'employer les termes _Snape_ et _gentil_ dans la même phrase. Son regard se fit dur… et sans un mot pour Nettie, il quitta la salle à manger ses robes noires tourbillonnant autour de lui.

--------------------------------------------------

Il se tenait devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Ainsi Hermione se trouvait là. En réalité, il s'était rendu compte avec effroi au moment où Nettie lui avait indiqué qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se joindre à eux, qu'il était venu à Harrington House, uniquement pour la voir et la remercier de son cadeau, pour discuter de ses recherches… Revoir cette chère Nettie était en réalité un prétexte fallacieux. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré en décidant de pourvoir à son éducation ? Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce qu'Albus lui avait imposé… en contrepartie de l'anonymat il devait subir une correspondance unilatérale avec la jeune fille… Et maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait bien, qu'il aimerait bien la connaître un peu plus… Sacré Albus, maudit journal…

Il entra.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione s'était retirée dans la bibliothèque en début d'après midi, bien décidée à tenir sa promesse de ne déranger ni Nettie ni le professeur Snape. Elle ne voulait pas l'irriter par sa présence… Elle n'était aucunement dérangée par le fait de passer pour une fois la soirée ici, après tout, la bibliothèque avait toujours été un refuge pour elle, un havre de paix.

Elle était maintenant confortablement installée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée un livre sur la magie élémentaire dans les mains. A ses côtés, dans les airs, une plume automatique prenait des notes au fur et à mesure.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se demanda encore ce que Nettie lui voulait. Pas un instant, elle n'avait cessé de la déranger pour lui demander si le professeur Snape aimait manger ceci ou cela… Et à sa grande surprise, Hermione avait pu répondre à la plupart de ses questions… Elle s'était rappelée avec une précision inattendue les dîners de Hogwarts mais aussi les rares de la place Grimault auxquels Snape avait participés !

Sans prendre la peine de lever la tête de son ouvrage, un peu agacée, Hermione devança la question de son hôtesse « Nettie, je crois que tout ce que vous pourrez faire sera très bien. Je ne crois pas le moins du monde que le professeur Snape vous en tienne rigueur ! »

Une voix riche et grave lui répondit doucement

« En effet. »

Hermione se leva brusquement, les joues rouges d'embarras. Elle ferma nerveusement son livre, sa plume tomba à terre.

Le professeur Snape se tenait devant elle.

Que faisait-il là ?

Elle ne pensait pas le voir de la soirée et honnêtement, elle pensait qu'il ne serait ravi de sa décision. Elle allait murmurer quelques excuses lorsque le professeur leva sa main élégante et fine pour l'arrêter.

« Miss Granger. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Nettie serait ravie. » sa voix était plus douce qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention mais après tout les lieux s'y prêtaient bien, loin de l'école, il pouvait un instant faire tomber sa carapace de professeur aigri et froid.

Il vit avec amusement Hermione rougir un peu plus, elle acquiesça de la tête… Elle ramassa ses plume et parchemin et le suivit vers la salle à manger où Nettie les attendait.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle avait passé une agréable soirée en compagnie du professeur Snape.

Jamais, elle n'aurait cru cela possible.

Longtemps ils avaient discuté, d'abord de Harrington House, du merveilleux travail de Nettie, des souvenirs de Snape sur la Cornouailles, de ses explorations… Et puis la conversation avait dérivé sur les travaux d'Hermione lorsque la vielle sorcière s'était rappelée le hibou que Snape avait envoyé à sa jeune pensionnaire. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de poursuivre leur conversation initiée quelques semaines auparavant dans le bureau du professeur. Hermione lui fit part en toute simplicité de l'état de ses recherches, de ses avancées, de ses progrès, de ses doutes mêmes. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui montrer son carnet de d'observations ! A sa grande surprise, Snape le lut avec attention.

Nettie était admirative devant le talent d'Hermione qui si jeune maîtrisait à ce point l'art des potions. La conversation de son cher Severus et de cette jeune fille était si technique qu'elle les perdit bien vite de vue. Alors discrètement, elle conjura un plateau avec du thé et des biscuits et se retira pour la nuit…

Snape se surprit à apprécier la conversation d'Hermione et pis, il se rendit compte que ses théories n'étaient peut-être pas si futiles que cela… Cet échange avec la jeune Gryffondor avait été très instructif. Loin des classes de potions, de l'école, Hermione Granger n'avait plus rien de l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se rendait compte que quelqu'un pouvait être son égal sur le plan intellectuel.

Severus s'aperçut soudain de l'heure tardive lorsqu'il surprit Hermione à bailler… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre congé. Il se leva et prit sa cape posée sur un rebord de chaise

« Miss Granger, il se fait tard, je dois retourner à Hogwarts. »

Hermione lui sourit doucement et se leva à son tour.

« Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, professeur »

Snape allait transplaner lorsqu'il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il allait trahir tous ses principes.

Il prit un pas vers elle et murmura en lui tendant la main

« Miss Granger, voudriez-vous reprendre cette conversation à Hogwarts en tant qu'apprentie en potions ? Vous êtes pleinement qualifiée à moins que vous ne vouliez pas devenir Maître en Potions ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione se dilatèrent sous le choc. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et, in extremis, elle se retint de lui sauter au coup, il s'agissait tout de même du professeur Snape !

« J'en serais ravie, Professeur. »

Il venait de lui offrir un cadeau inattendu. Elle lui serra la main pour sceller leur pacte. Un étrange frisson la parcourut. Leur magie venait de créer un lien entre eux qui ne pourrait être rompu qu'à la fin de son apprentissage. Et avec un pop il disparut.

Hermione resta longtemps sans bouger. Elle pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne… Un étrange sourire apparut sur son visage, elle avait l'impression de rêver éveillée... Ce sorcier était-il le même que celui qu'elle connaissait à Hogwarts ? Le même professeur Snape ?


	9. 8 Tourbillons

**Chapitre huitième : Tourbillons **

Dans la classe de potions désormais déserte, penchée au dessus d'un chaudron d'une taille impressionnante, vraiment différent de ceux que l'on pouvait habituellement voir dans les mains d'un étudiant de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, préfète en chef, semblait plus concentrée que jamais. La Gryffondor avait le visage rouge aussi bien à cause de la chaleur dégagée par la décoction fumante que par l'effort. La jeune fille laissait tomber doucement, dans le liquide vert bouillonnant, plusieurs plumes de hibou noir, dix-neuf pour être exact. Elle eut à peine terminé qu'aussitôt la fumée bleuit, le liquide prenant une consistance plus épaisse.

Parfait. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir d'aise.

Elle se retourna, le regard fatigué, vers le tableau. La sorcière, désormais apprentie, venait de terminer la treizième et dernière étape de l'infusion de la Pimentine.

Hermione régla la flamme au minimum, encore dix minutes et la potion serait prête.

Madame Pomfrey serait bien aise. Un match de Quiddicth entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards devait avoir lieu la semaine suivante, et Merlin seul sait combien il y aurait de blessés. La guerre n'avait pas suffit, les pertes de leurs camarades non plus, la rivalité entre les maisons restait vivace. Quel dommage, songea la jeune fille, en somme le professeur Dumbledore avait peut-être raison…

Finalement, Hermione se décida à ranger tous les instruments dont elle s'était servie dans les armoires de la classe et replaça, les yeux brillants, les ingrédients les plus fins dans la réserve personnelle du professeur Snape. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisait, repensant avec délices à ses folles aventures en deuxième année. Si seulement Snape savait…

Elle retira sa blouse de travail qu'elle suspendit dans le vestiaire que lui avait gentiment alloué le maître des potions. D'un geste las, elle ôta l'élastique retenant ses cheveux et secoua vigoureusement sa tête de plaisir, qu'elle aimait sentir ses cheveux libres… Au diable les critiques qu'elle recevait sur leur aspect touffu, on devait la prendre telle qu'elle était.

Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil à la potion qui était maintenant d'un rouge foncé comme les piments, d'où elle tirait son nom de Pimentine. Elle serait bientôt prête. Le professeur Snape n'y trouverait rien à redire.

Le professeur Snape.

Hermione se mit à marcher doucement dans la salle de classe vide, repensant aux événements des dernières semaines. Jamais, depuis le début de son apprentissage, elle n'avait revu son professeur autrement qu'en dehors des heures de cours. Lors de chaque séance, l'attendait sur le tableau toute une série d'indications. Elle devait préparer des potions diverses et variées, corriger les copies des premières années, qu'elle trouvait, en toute honnêteté, d'une médiocrité déplorable. Comment pouvait-on confondre une potion de rétrécissement avec une potion de rajeunissement ? Au fond d'elle-même, elle commençait à comprendre le professeur Snape.

Snape.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait pu parler avec quelqu'un en toute liberté, ils avaient abordé tous les sujets possibles. Snape avait montré une vivacité qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, lui qui était toujours si calme et si posé. Oh bien sûr, il fallait mettre un instant de côté ses remarques glacées qui vous frappaient plus vite que n'importe quel sort connu. A croire que la charmante soirée qu'elle avait passée avec lui le jour de Noël n'avait été qu'un rêve finalement.

Ses yeux se portèrent de nouveau vers le tableau. Le professeur Snape avait l'habitude de laisser des consignes sur ce tableau que ce soit pour une leçon ou une retenue il en laissait toujours… Dans les conditions actuelles, elle pouvait presque croire que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Et pourtant… Un emploi du temps rapidement griffonné sur un parchemin portant les armes de Hogwarts et des Serpentards reçu avant la fin de son séjour chez Nettie était une preuve tangible qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, leur conversation le soir de Noël avait bien eu lieue.

Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que les dix minutes s'étaient écoulées. D'un coup de baguette elle éteignit la flamme sous son chaudron, fit apparaître une trentaine de petites fioles, et les emplit du précieux liquide, louche après louche. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, les potions étant trop instables, surtout les potions médicales. Précautionneusement, elle déposa les fioles dans une petite caisse, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les apporter à Mme Pomfrey.

Hermione mit sa cape, elle allait fourrer son écharpe dans son sac quand elle se ravisa. Elle aimait tellement cette écharpe, Hermione soupçonnait qu'elle était charmée. L'écharpe de son cher bienfaiteur lui procurait comme toujours une sensation de chaleur, de bien être où qu'elle soit. Elle sourit un instant en la caressant distraitement. Caius en avait tellement fait pour elle. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez.

D'un geste sûr, elle la noua autour de son cou, elle sentait moins seule avec cette écharpe.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre la caissette, une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

« Laissez Miss Granger. Je m'en occuperai. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Hermione se retourna vivement. Le professeur Snape se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte de son bureau. Elle n'avait pas pensé le voir, il ne venait jamais… Il l'avait prise par surprise. Elle devrait pourtant maintenant en avoir l'habitude, lors de ses patrouilles, la nuit, dans les couloirs du château, elle ne l'entendait jamais s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lâche un de ses fameux « Miss Granger, hors du lit après le couvre feu ? ».

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il la fixait étrangement, son regard était plus brillant que jamais. Un étrange frisson la parcourut, il lui rappelait tant ce sorcier aimable qui lui avait tenu compagnie ce soir de décembre à Harrington House. Alors même que le ton qu'il venait d'employer était cassant, ses paroles trahissaient autre chose. En cet instant, il lui paraissait tellement différent et pourtant si semblable.

« Merci Professeur, mais c'est sur mon chemin, je peux m'en occuper » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Le regard de Snape se durcit, son ton se fit plus sec que jamais « Vingt points de moins à votre maison pour oser répondre à un professeur. Ne commencez pas à me faire regretter mon choix Miss Granger. Maintenant dehors ! » Il désigna la porte d'un geste rapide de la main.

Hermione se raidit. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de frustration, haussa les épaules, et sortit doucement de la classe. Après tout, qu'avait-elle bien pu espérer ? Il ne s'agissait que de Snape…

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione était allongée sur son lit. Le petit livre vert posé sur son oreiller devant elle, une plume dans la main, une bougie posée sur sa table de nuit l'éclairait doucement. Elle ne savait par où commencer, elle avait tant de choses à conter à Caius. Elle repensa avec délice aux événement de l'après midi.

_« Hermione, que penses-tu de celle-ci ? » s'exclama gaiement Parvati Patil. La jeune sorcière tenait devant elle une robe de bal, d'un rose pale des plus exquis. _

_« Oh non, je trouve que la vert pâle te va mieux, elle met en valeur ton teint » répondit rapidement Ginny dont les joues rosirent d'envie. Parvati était une jeune fille issue d'une famille aisée, presque aussi riche que les Malfoy. Ginny se prenait à rêver elle aussi. _

_Hermione regardait ses deux amies avec joie. Qu'il faisait bon d'être ici ! Qu'elle avait bien fait d'accepter leur invitation d'aller faire les boutiques à Hogsmeade au lieu de se retirer dans la bibliothèque, ou pis, dans sa chambre. Madame Guipure avait enfin ouvert une boutique dans l'unique village entièrement sorcier d'Angleterre et Parvati souhaitait s'acheter une robe pour le bal masqué organisé à Hogwarts. Le professeur Dumbledore avait en effet estimé que la période de deuil devait cesser et la vie reprendre ses droits. Et quoi de plus idéal que de s'amuser librement au cours d'un bal masqué ? Il leur avait expliqué qu'après chaque grande victoire, Hogwarts organisait un bal masqué pour que les différences entre les maisons s'estompent, que le futur du monde sorcier soit uni et fort. Le dernier bal remontait à Grindenwald, après tout, Voldemort n'avait jamais été vraiment vaincu ce soir là à Godric's Hollow . _

_Hermione cligna de l'œil « Je crois que la verte ferait un peu trop Serpentard… »._

_Parvati gloussa un instant en se regardant dans la glace, elle tenait les deux robes devant elle, les jaugeant d'un œil expert. Elle se retourna brusquement et s'approcha d'Hermione en lui tendant la verte. « Je crois que c'est sur toi, qu'elle irait pour le mieux. Ce vert te sied parfaitement. » D'un geste autoritaire, elle tendit le cintre à Hermione, puis la jeune sorcière décrocha une robe d'un bleu dur « Ginny passe celle-ci, veux-tu ! » _

_Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant puis éclatèrent de rire. Après tout, elles ne risquaient rien à les essayer… _

Pour une fois, elle avait aimé ne pas avoir à réfléchir et être tout simplement heureuse. Depuis la publication de son article, elle avait reçu plusieurs hiboux enthousiastes de la plupart de la communauté scientifique et mêmes de certains autodidactes passionnés. Elle avait désormais le plaisir de correspondre avec les plus fins esprits du monde sorcier, ce qui la changeait profondément des sempiternels débats, organisés par Ron ou Harry, sur la meilleure manière ou non d'user de la feinte de Wronski. Pourtant, elle devait le reconnaître, il y avait du bon, parfois, à être une jeune fille frivole, ne serait-ce que pour un temps.

D'un air décidé, Hermione se saisit de sa plume et commença à écrire.

_Cher Caius,_

_Je suis certaine que vous ne reconnaîtriez pas notre petit village de sorcier. Merlin, que Hogsmeade a changé ! _

_La fin de la guerre y est sans doute pour beaucoup. Le nombre de nouvelles boutiques y est impressionnant, je crois bien qu'il y en a plus qu'à Londres. Je n'avais pas idée. Il faut dire que je suis restée cloîtrée au château plus que de raison... _

_Avec le grand bal masqué de Hogwarts qui approche, il n'y a plus qu'un seul sujet de conversation, même le Daily Prophet en a fait sa couverture. _

_Je dois avouer que moi-même, j'ai été emportée par ce vent de folie qui souffle sur le château. Le professeur Dumbledore a eu raison comme toujours. Tenez par exemple, cet après midi, je suis allée à Hogsmeade avec Ginny Weasley et Parvati Patil. En temps normal j'aurai refusé mais là, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une coupure. _

_Et vous savez pourquoi ? _

_Cet apprentissage en potions me rend folle ! Je sais, je vous entends déjà me dire qu'il faut que je me calme un peu, qu'il ne s'agit que d'un apprentissage provisoire, qu'il faut attendre mes résultats de NEWTS et l'appréciation générale du professeur Snape sur mon travail pour qu'il soit définitivement validé… Mais c'est bien là le problème ! Il n'est jamais là ! Jamais… Je suis toujours seule pendant des heures. Aujourd'hui, j'ai du renouveler les stocks de Pimentine, tout aurait pu mal tourner, or Merlin seul sait combien la Pimentine est une potion instable… A croire que le professeur Snape souhaite que je détruise sa chère classe par accident. Cher Caius, j'ai tellement l'impression d'être l'apprentie d'un fantôme ou plutôt d'être une apprentie fantôme. _

Hermione, qui se mordillait la lèvre, leva un instant sa plume. Pour une raison encore inconnue, elle n'avait pas dévoilé à Caius les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait reçu son offre d'apprentie. Elle avait décidé de garder pour elle le délicieux souvenir de cette soirée de Noël avec Severus Snape. Elle choisit donc de taire les vraies raisons de sa colère. Oui, elle était en colère. Elle croyait avoir développé avec son professeur une relation nouvelle, de l'amitié peut-être ? Mais une fois revenue à Hogwarts, plus rien. Elle était devenue l'apprentie d'un fantôme grincheux ! Elle avait commencé son apprentissage en potions, pleine d'enthousiasme, elle en avait rêvé secrètement. Jamais elle n'aurait pu en faire la demande à son professeur, le monde sorcier contient parfois d'étranges coutumes aux allures moyenâgeuses, l'entrée en apprentissage en faisait partie. Seul un maître doit décider de prendre un apprenti ou non. Si une demande lui est faite, il la refusera automatiquement quand bien même le candidat serait le meilleur qu'il ait pu trouver. Et Hermione se sentait honorée, elle était la première apprentie que Snape n'ait jamais choisie. Et puis un apprentissage était le seul moyen de se faire reconnaître, peu importe toutes les découvertes fabuleuses qu'elle pourrait faire si elle n'avait pas le titre de Maître en potions. Oui, son plan fonctionnait à merveille… à cela près qu'elle n'avait pas prévue que son apprentissage soit si morne.

Hermione secoua la tête de dépit. Elle devait se dépêcher de terminer sa lettre à son cher bienfaiteur.

_Toujours est-il, qu'en sortant des cachots, je suis tombée sur Ginny et Parvati qui m'ont emmenée chez Madame Guipure. Saviez-vous qu'elle avait ouvert une échoppe près de l'école ? Ce qui est assez pratique ! Tout au moins pour Parvati. Elle a essayé une douzaine de robes de bal, toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, et a acheté les trois plus belles sur nos conseils avisés. Et vous savez quoi, comme Padma n'est plus, nous lui avons servi de mannequins. Je n'ai pu imaginer, l'espace d'un instant, de plus grande joie dans la vie que de rentrer dans une telle boutique et d'acheter toutes les robes qui vous plaisent sans avoir à en considérer le prix ! Parvati a déjà son masque, un que sa grand-mère a porté lors du dernier bal en tant qu'invité d'honneur de Hogwarts. Il parait qu'il est de toute beauté. _

_Ah Caius, il ne fait aucun doute que les chiffons et autres pacotilles auraient vite fait de ruiner le caractère pondéré et stoïque que la noble maison des Gryffondor a su forgé, pour que je devienne en un rien de temps une véritable Poufsouffle. _

_Oh Caius, ne le prenez pas mal ! Je ne dis pas cela en mal. D'ailleurs si vous sortez de la maison de la digne d'Helga, j'en serais ravie. D'ailleurs je le soupçonne voyez-vous. Ces chers Poufsouffles sont la générosité et la gentillesse même. Comme vous Caius ! Et oui, un tel geste de générosité ne peut se retrouver chez les Serpentards, surtout envers une sorcière d'origine moldue. Serdaigle ? Non, je ne crois pas. Ils font la loi au ministère… Pourquoi s'embêter avec une pauvre orpheline comme moi ? Gryffondor ? Non ! Je ne crois pas parce qu'alors vous auriez révélé votre identité. Un trait Serpentard somme toute… mais dont un Poufsouffle serait capable, un geste désintéressé au possible. Alors Caius de Poufsouffle, je commence à cerner votre personnalité ! Vous pourriez me répondre non ? Me dire au moins si j'ai raison ! _

_Hélas, Caius, je dois vous abandonner… Je suis épuisée mais je dois aller faire mes rondes dans le château, je le jure si j'attrape un seul étudiant hors du lit, je serai pire que le professeur Snape. Quand bien même serait-ce un Gryffondor ! _

_Toujours vôtre, _

_Hermione. _

La sorcière referma doucement son livret vert, elle se leva en baillant, et alla ranger précautionneusement dans le tiroir de son bureau son petit livre. Hermione passa sa cape, prit sa baguette et sortit avec lassitude de sa chambre, après avoir jeté un dernier regard d'envie vers son lit, si accueillant, si tentant.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione se sentait lasse. Elle avait autant envie d'aller à ce bal que de se noyer dans le lac. Elle repensait avec dépit ses affaires posées soigneusement sur son lit. Sa vieille robe de soirée datant de sa quatrième année… Et son masque… quel catastrophe… Un loup acheté sur ses maigres économies à Hogsmeade. Elle avait essayé de l'arranger mais non, rien n'y faisait, il n'avait pas meilleure mine que la vieille robe de soirée de Ginny.

Il était temps de quitter la bibliothèque, Madame Pince tenait à fermer plutôt que d'habitude. Bal masqué oblige. Hermione rassembla ses affaires avec lassitude, pourquoi le temps défilait-il si vite ? Elle avait complété ses recherches sur la fleur des neiges. Elle ne comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Snape en avait besoin pour la potion de lycanthropie. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle allait l'assister ! A croire qu'il avait entendu ses prières silencieuses. Oh bien sûr, il le lui avait annoncé rapidement avant de l'envoyer ici, elle y avait passé l'après midi avec délice. La bibliothèque resterait toujours son sanctuaire.

Les bras chargés de livres, elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre. Une Ginny surexcitée l'attendait. Hermione remarqua que son amie avait plutôt bien transformé sa vielle robe de bal. D'un bleu ciel éclatant ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle essayée la veille chez Mme Guipure.

« Hermione ! Enfin ! Mais tu as pas vu l'heure ? Tu dois t'habiller ! La préfète en chef de Gryffondor se doit de faire honneur à notre maison. » s'exclama la jeune rouquine qui ne remarqua pas l'agacement poindre chez son amie. « Je suis que je peux faire quelque chose de ta robe, tu ne vas quand même pas porter cette vieille guenille, il faut te ressaisir ! »

Enervée Hermione souffla au portrait, la fameuse sorcière à la licorne, son mot de passe. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Hermione s'avança et se retourna au dernier moment pour lancer, un peu agacée « Mais Ginny, personne ne me reconnaîtra, c'est le charme du bal masqué ! » avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. La lourde porte se referma derrière elle, dans un bruit sec, laissant une Ginny toute ébaubie dans le couloir.

Hermione murmura un rapide _lumos_ et se raidit immédiatement.

Il y avait un paquet sur son lit.

Hermione posa ses livres sur une petite table à l'entrée de sa chambre et s'approcha de son lit. Un parchemin était posé sur la boite. Les mains tremblantes Hermione le déroula

_Que ce bal masqué, puisse-t-il être le dernier, soit pour vous inoubliable !_

_Caius._

Hermione reposa doucement le parchemin sur son oreiller, elle avait les yeux plus brillants que jamais. Jamais on ne l'avait traitée comme cela. Et après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps, être l'objet de tant d'attention …

Elle ouvrit les larmes aux yeux le paquet.

--------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape se trouvait, comme à son habitude, tapi dans un coin sombre de la Grande Salle. Albus lui avait intimé l'ordre d'être là. Pour un bal masqué de cette importance, il ne pouvait en être autrement, toute l'équipe enseignante se devait d'être là. En revanche comme à son habitude, il ne resterait pas toute la soirée s'étant porté volontaire pour les rondes nocturnes Personne ne les prenait et lui ne désirait qu'une chose, s'échapper au plus vite de toutes ces mondanités assommantes.

Il scannait la pièce du regard. Elle n'était pas encore là. Depuis ce jour de Noël à Harrington House, il avait découvert une autre facette d'Hermione. Il avait cru que, dans ses lettres à Caius, elle n'était pas des plus sincères. Il n'était habitué qu'aux ruses et faux semblants des Serpentards, après tout, il avait grandi en leur sein et en dirigeait maintenant la Maison.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce fameux soir. L'espace de quelques heures, il avait connu l'amitié. Oui, l'amitié sans rien demander en retour. A Hogwarts, on le méprisait. Du temps de Voldemort, on ne l'approchait que pour le pouvoir qu'il représentait. Et Hermione, elle, avait été naturelle avec lui, dans ses yeux, il avait lu le respect et même, oui, une pointe d'admiration.

Quelque part, il regrettait cette soirée, chez Nettie, au coin du feu mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer cette relation. Il se devait de rester son professeur. Peut-être qu'une fois diplômée de Hogwarts, il pourrait reprendre leur relation amicale ? Il pourrait même devenir son mentor ? Avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Albus dans sa vie lui ferait du bien. Il pourrait même lui révéler avoir été Caius, et peut-être, alors, qu'elle ne hurlerait pas de dédain à l'idée que Severus Snape, le bâtard des cachots, avait lu ses confidences et pourvu à son éducation. L'avenir ne lui paraissait plus si sombre tout à coup.

Et puis, il la vit. Son cœur manqua un battement. Oh Merlin, elle était radieuse. Elle portait ce domino de velours rouge sombre confectionné par ce fameux couturier de Paris. Rochester lui avait montrée par la cheminée les meilleures robes qu'il avait trouvées. En à peine une demi-journée. Il avait lu l'envie réprimée dans ce cahier vert. Il avait choisi le domino d'un rouge si sombre qu'il semblait noir. Ce rouge qui se mariait si bien avec les paillettes d'or perdues au fond de ses yeux bruns. Il avait eu tout le loisir de plonger son regard dans le sien à Harrington House, il avait été tenté de recourir à ses pouvoirs de legilimens mais bien vite, il avait compris que cela ne s'avérait pas nécessaire.

Hermione se tenait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle décorée avec faste pour l'occasion. Elle avait mis cette capuche, si particulière au domino, qui ne laissait apparaître que son masque. Ce masque que sa propre mère avait porté pour le bal masqué suivant la chute de Grindelwald voila plus de cinquante ans. Un loup vénitien blanc parsemé d'or et d'argent. Elle était radieuse, en un mot, éblouissante. Elle semblait avoir plus d'assurance que jamais.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent à son entrée. Qui pouvait être cette inconnue ? Snape remarqua amusé que Parvati Patil semblait trembler de fureur, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hermione, elle avait la première place, elle était la plus belle. Il l'avait reconnue immédiatement tellement elle arborait un air pédant et sûr. Et maintenant sa robe rose bonbon faisait bien pale figure.

Il remarqua qu'Hermione cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard. Il se recula encore plus dans l'ombre, derrière les lourds rideaux installés pour le bal, mais au lieu de regarder par la fenêtre comme à son habitude, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce domino rouge dont le carnet de bal semblait désormais plein. Les bals et autres quadrilles s'enchaînaient, particularité de ces bals masqués où seules les danses traditionnelles étaient autorisées.

Seulement Snape pouvait voir combien elle cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Elle semblait étudier chaque homme présent dans la pièce, cherchant à les reconnaître au-delà de leur masque. Il compatit, elle devait chercher Caius… Et bien, non, il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Il ne prêterait pas vie à ce personnage fantoche.

Snape allait discrètement se retirer quand la voix sucrée de Dumbledore l'arrêta. « Severus, tu ne peux pas nous quitter maintenant. Le bal ne fait que commencer. » Snape refusa poliment un des bonbons au citron que lui tendait le directeur. « Et puis cela va être l'heure des professeurs ». Snape se raidit un instant, les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient trop pour être honnête. « Miss Granger est ravissante ce soir. Severus, tu prends vraiment à cœur ton travail de bienfaiteur ».   
« L'œuvre de Rochester » grommela Snape « la pauvre fille a réclamé une robe pour le bal. Stupide Gryffondor ! ».

« Très certainement, Severus. Quel admirable homme, un Serdaigle, si je ne m'abuse. » renchérit le vieux sorcier « Hmm. Je ne me rappelais pas que le masque d'Helena était si beau. C'est un cadeau inestimable Severus. »

Et avant que Snape ait eu le temps de répondre, le vieux sorcier fut au centre de la piste arrêtant, d'un coup de baguette, la musique. « Mes chers étudiants. Comme vous le savez tous, Hogwarts a tenu à poursuivre la tradition des bals masqués pour fêter, ensemble, la chute de Voldemort. » Un murmure se répandit, même anéanti, celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom effrayait toujours un peu. « Tout le monde est ici masqué sauf vos chers professeurs, après tout, ils doivent pouvoir continuer à assurer un peu d'autorité ! Comme le but d'un bal masqué est d'apprécier chacun pour ce qu'il est et non pour ce qu'il représente, je vous demanderai, pour la prochaine valse, de bien vouloir inviter vos professeurs qui ne pourront refuser. Quelle meilleure occasion pour créer des liens entre générations ? »

Snape se raidit et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui suivit ne fut pas pour le rassurer. Il ne pouvait se défiler, l'ordre d'Albus était clair, mais après tout qu'importe ? Personne ne viendrait se proposer… Il savait que les Serpentards ne le portaient pas réellement dans le cœur depuis que son vrai rôle auprès de Voldemort avait été dévoilé. Et pour les jeunes filles des autres maisons, il restait l'infâme troll des cachots…

Lorsque brutalement les murmures cessèrent, il se retourna vivement. N'aurait-il pas appris à cacher ses émotions, que tous auraient pu voir la stupéfaction se dessiner sur son visage. Tous les étudiants l'observaient, ou plutôt les observaient. La reine du bal, la mystérieuse sorcière en rouge, se tenait devant lui. Elle lui tendait sa main gantée. Il croisa un instant le regard plus pétillant que jamais d'Albus qui lui fit un léger signe de la tête.

Alors, contre toute attente, il accepta son invitation. Des murmures étonnés passaient parmi les étudiants.

« Qui peut bien vouloir danser avec Snape ? »

« Comment cette mystérieuse beauté peut vouloir de ça ! »

« Il a du la payer, c'est sûr ! »

« Tu rigoles, il n'en a pas les moyens, c'est sûr, sinon, pourquoi resterait-il ici à Hogwarts ? »

« Parce que… »

Mais Snape ne les entendait plus. Son regard était plongé dans ces yeux si captivants. La musique les portait, ils tourbillonnaient à n'en plus finir sur la piste de danse. Ils semblaient, par quelque magie mystérieuse, seuls au monde.

Hermione avait été déçue de ne pas voir Caius. Elle avait espéré qu'il serait là, après tout, pourquoi lui avoir envoyé cette si jolie robe si ce n'est pour l'observer, voire la rencontrer ? Oh, bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir de visu mais au moins avec un masque, il aurait pu faire une apparition. Et puis comment aurait-il pu laisser ce paquet s'il n'était pas déjà à Hogwarts ? Les elfes n'obéissaient qu'aux habitants du château et à leurs invités. Elle avait pensé qu'il était un des invités de Dumbledore. Mais non, ils semblaient tous trop jeunes. Elle s'était faite une raison. Elle avait alors dansé comme jamais, faisant ainsi honneur à son cher bienfaiteur et son esprit bienveillant. Elle en était certaine, elle avait dansé avec Malfoy. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu porter cette ridicule robe de bal ? Il était d'un snob… Et puis surtout, elle pouvait reconnaître un Malfoy à dix lieues à la ronde. Elle avait accepté juste pour avoir sa revanche le moment venu.

Alors que la soirée battait son plein, Dumbledore avait indiqué que les étudiants devaient danser avec leur professeur. Sans réfléchir, elle s'était dirigée vers Snape. Il ne saurait jamais qui elle était, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle se le répétait sans cesse. Elle avait été surprise qu'il accepte.

Qui aurait cru que Severus Snape puisse être un merveilleux danseur ? Dans ses bras, elle se sentait parfaite. Ils dansaient en harmonie, comme si leurs corps étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il la dirigeait gentiment, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa main dans le creux de son dos. Son regard était impénétrable, indéchiffrable mais elle se perdait dans ces yeux si noirs. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver le sorcier de Harrington House. Un autre Severus Snape aux antipodes du Maître des Potions.

Et puis brutalement tout cessa. La musique prit fin. Et les murmures se refirent entendre, encore plus fort. Un autre danseur vint se présenter, Snape s'effaça et disparut en un instant, ses robes tourbillonant autour de lui.

Mais plus rien n'était comme avant. Elle ne prenait plus de plaisir à danser avec ce jeune sorcier dont la robe rivalisait avec cette de Malfoy… Qui pouvait l'idée de porter un jabot de dentelles ?

Lasse, elle cessa de danser, elle lut l'étonnement dans le regard de son cavalier, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Elle murmura qu'il faisait trop chaud, qu'elle avait besoin d'air. Elle sorrtit presque en courant de la Grande Salle,

Les couloirs semblaient plus déserts que jamais. Même les peintures ne chuchotaient pas. Il n'y avait personne. D'ailleurs quel étudiant serait assez fou pour se balader dans les couloirs glacés de Hogwarts alors que la fête battait son plein? Même Peeves ne se montrait pas. Tout était étrangement calme. Hermione ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le château si calme même à la veille de la bataille finale même après que tous les étudiants furent évacués.

Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Il lui fallait un peu d'air frais, quelque chose qui puisse la réveiller et quoi de mieux que le vent glacé de la nuit. Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie.

Tout était si calme. Tout était si blanc sous la lumière des étoiles. Comme elle avait besoin d'air ! Un vent froid lui mordit le visage, ce qui la fit sourire ! Elle s'avança doucement et s'accouda sur la rambarde. Son regard se perdit au loin, elle laissa dériver ses pensées, elle ne souciait plus de rien, elle était captivée par le spectacle que lui offrait la nature.

« Miss Granger. »

Hermione battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Il s'était mis à neiger, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Cinq minutes ? Dix minutes ? Une heure ?

Cette voix.

Hermione se retourna doucement.

Le professeur Snape se tenait derrière elle, ses robes tourbillonnant dans le vent.

« Comment ? » sa voix était chargée d'interrogation. Après tout, elle portait un masque, personne ne l'avait vu dans cette tenue auparavant. Personne ne pouvait la reconnaître, Snape pas plus qu'un autre.

« Qui d'autre que vous aurait pu inviter à danser l'horrible professeur Snape ? Vous savez, Miss Granger, que vous allez être au centre de toutes les rumeurs.» Un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, elle commençait à le connaître. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il pourrait s'agir d'une moue habituelle mais non, il souriait réellement. Il venait même de faire une blague.

« Je n'aurais pas cru que vous posséderiez un tel sens de l'humour, professeur. » murmura Hermione. Elle se retourna de nouveau, qu'elle aimait contempler ce paysage magnifique, les flocons de neige semblaient danser pour d'elle dans les lumières du château. Elle n'entendait plus rien, le professeur Snape devait sûrement être reparti terminer sa ronde. Après tout, ce soir, le couvre feu avait été annulé. Elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être là.

Elle ferma les yeux savourant cette soirée magnifique. Le vent forcit un peu, elle frissonna, resserrant sa capuche autour d'elle. Qu'elle aurait aimé avoir l'écharpe de Caius en cet instant !

Et puis, une vague de chaleur l'enveloppa. Une chaleur dans laquelle elle se sentait si bien. Elle sentit un souffle chaud près de son oreille « Miss Granger, voudriez-vous perdre votre apprentissage ? Petite idiote, si vous tombez malade, je ne vous garde pas. » Elle se retourna plus vivement cette fois, prête à lui répondre, mais il était parti. Elle eu juste le temps de voir son professeur disparaître derrière la porte, ses robes noires tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Elle lui emboîta le pas, il était temps de retourner dans sa chambre. En chemin, vers la Tour Gryffondor, elle croisa des étudiants mais pas un ne la regardait, pas un ne semblait la reconnaître, même ceux avec qui elle avait partagé une danse.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, devant son miroir, qu'elle comprit. Un étrange sourire apparut sur son visage, elle était emmitouflée dans une immense cape noire.


	10. 9 Après la pluie, le beau temps

**Chapitre neuvième : Après la pluie, le beau temps **

Dans une clairière où l'herbe était plus verte que jamais, où les premières fleurs du printemps étaient encore timides, là où l'on pouvait sentir la renaissance de la terre, le retour des beaux jours, qui aurait pu se douter que dans ce lieu d'apparence si paisible, dans cet endroit si bucolique, un an auparavant, jour pour jour, avait eu lieu la bataille la plus meurtrière dans l'histoire du monde sorcier depuis Grindenwald ? Le Point-de-Non-Retour, comme certains l'appelaient, avait désormais été franchi. Le point de non retour parce que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été vaincu par un jeune sorcier en sixième année à Poudlard, le célèbre Harry Potter. Selon les croyances des sorciers, Lord Voldemort avait été renvoyé dans un endroit pire que les enfers moldus. En ce lieu, Voldemort avait atteint le point de non retour, il ne s'en retournerait jamais pour instaurer un nouveau règne de terreur, traumatiser chaque famille de sorciers. La prophétie s'était réalisée. La Lumière avait vaincu. Le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu était devenu le Garçon-qui-avait-vaincu.

Dans cet endroit si mystérieux, en ce petit matin de mars, au cœur d'une forêt perdue au nord de l'Ecosse, les premiers rayons du soleil dévoilaient une scène particulière, empreinte de solennité et de gravité. Plusieurs centaines de sorciers s'avançaient tenant à la main des flambeaux qui projetaient des ombres inquiétantes. Le cortège avançait d'un pas mesuré, en tête, l'on pouvait reconnaître plusieurs Aurors à leur robe pourpre mais aussi, grâce à leur écusson des jeunes gens encore étudiants à Poudlard. Ils s'arrêtèrent à mis parcours pour encercler trois hommes. Au centre, se tenait un petit sorcier qui avait revêtu une robe neuve un peu trop clinquante, il s'agissait de Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. Le regard de Percy Weasley brillait de fierté, il se pavanait, il avait été choisi par le Ministre pour être son Porte-Parchemin, rôle insignifiant mais qui lui donnait une place bien en vue. A leur côté la fine silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore imposait un contraste saisissant. Ce dernier se tenait droit, l'air fatigué mais néanmoins majestueux inspirant tout à la fois, le respect et la crainte, son regard était grave et fatigué… Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus.

Aujourd'hui, la communauté des sorciers célébrait ses héros. Le Ministère de la Magie avait vu les choses en grand. Cornelius Fudge commença un long discours en l'honneur de ceux qui étaient tombés vaillamment pour défendre leur cause. Jeunes et vieux. Sang-Pur et Nés-de-Moldus. La majorité des maisons de Poudlard avaient combattu main dans la main pour que leur monde soit meilleur.

Dans l'assistance se trouvait une jeune fille, préfète en chef à Poudlard, la sorcière la plus talentueuse de sa génération disait-on. Elle était habillée simplement, une longe cape, couleur lie-de-vin, l'enveloppait des pieds à la tête, une écharpe assortie était jetée nonchalamment sur ses épaules. Elle aurait pu ressembler à l'une de ces prêtresses comme le monde moldu en imaginait tant dans ses légendes. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une longue tresse, quelques mèches rebelles soulevées par le vent lui caressaient doucement le visage. Pour n'importe quel œil non exercé, elle écoutait avec attention et respect discours de Fudge. En réalité, elle était ailleurs. Hermione avait été si excitée par cette cérémonie dont la Gazette avait retracé chaque jour ou presque la préparation. Excitée aussi, parce qu'enfin la part réelle de chacun dans cette bataille serait reconnue à sa juste valeur et surtout parce qu'on honorerait, avec la dignité qui leur était due, les disparus. Hermione pensait tout particulièrement, en cet instant, à Minerva MacGonagall, une sorcière à l'air revêche mais au cœur d'or, qui avait été la directrice de la maison des Gryffondors pendant de nombreuses années. Pour Hermione, elle était devenue une véritable amie, et même plus, un mentor. La jeune fille se rappelait avec émotion, combien la vieille sorcière, au bord de l'épuisement, s'était jetée en direction d'un sort qui aurait du la toucher, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple crucio, mais il s'agissait du sort de trop. Le corps de la vieille sorcière, presque aussi âgée que Dumbledore n'avait pas résisté. Et le temps avait ralenti, Hermione, comme paralysée, avait regardé avec effroi, le corps sans vie de son mentor s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Hermione ferma les yeux soudainement, elle devait chasser ces vilaines pensées, elle serra ses mains, elle ne devait pas replonger dans la bataille finale, elle se devait d'être forte, de se montrer digne des couleurs de sa maison et de celles de Caius. Elle lui avait attribué les couleurs lie-de-vin, à l'image de l'écharpe qu'il lui avait envoyée.

Caius.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il se pouvait qu'il soit là, elle le lui avait demandé. Il s'agirait d'un moyen pour lui de la voir et elle saurait au moins qu'il serait là, pour elle. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas répondu à ses demandes, à ses suppliques mêmes diraient les mauvaises langues. Discrètement, elle regarda autour d'elle, le cherchant du regard. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit ce vieux sorcier au regard doux et à la barbe argentée ? Ou encore cet autre qui semblait assez riche et qui la regardait en souriant ? Ou encore ce sorcier chauve qui avait l'air assez timide et se tenait sur la droite de Molly Weasley ? Ou encore cet autre qui la regardait avec dédain ? Hermione continua encore quelques instants son inspection lorsque l'on lui tapota doucement le bras, étonnée, elle tourna la tête. Harry. Il la regardait en souriant désignant discrètement Fudge. A sa grande stupéfaction, Hermione remarqua que le petit ministre avait terminé son discours et distribuait des médailles. Pour être plus précis, il s'agissait de l'Ordre de Merlin, 3ème classe. Parmi les décorés, Hermione reconnut beaucoup d'Aurors mais aussi tous les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient survécu… A ses côtés se trouvaient encore Harry et Ron. Comme dans un rêve, Fudge appela Ron qui s'avança avec fierté. Le regard d'Hermione se reporta de nouveau sur les sorciers distingués avant de s'attarder sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait le regard plus triste que jamais, sans doute revivait-il certains moments de la bataille finale ? Hermione, du fond du cœur, espérait qu'il s'agissait de la dernière guerre qu'ils n'aient jamais à connaître. Comme elle, cette bataille avait privé Dumbledore d'êtres chers comme Minerva MacGonagall, sa plus vieille amie. Hermione remarqua, du coin de l'œil, que le sourire de Ginny rivalisait avec celui de Ron qui avait l'air plus benêt que jamais. Neville était indéchiffrable, sa grand-mère l'avait entouré d'un bras protecteur, Hermione aurait parié qu'il pensait à ses parents vengés, Neville s'étant battu avec une dextérité et une ingéniosité dignes des grands sorciers. L'Armée de Dumbledore avait porté ses fruits… Il n'avait plus rien du garçon qui craignait le professeur Snape.

Le professeur Snape.

Hermione le chercha des yeux, elle ne l'avait pas vu quitter Poudlard. Elle avait cru qu'il préférerait venir par ses propres moyens. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à monter à bord du Poudlard-Express et d'y subir la compagnie de tous ces abrutis comme il surnommait les élèves de l'Ecole de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne.

« Hermione Granger» l'interpella la voix nasillarde de Fudge « Au nom des pouvoirs qui me sont transmis par le Grand Merlin lui-même, je vous décore de l'Odre de Merlin, troisième classe, pour avoir, avec bravoure, combattu pour le salut du monde Sorcier »

Les applaudissements de l'assemblée l'encourageaient à s'approcher de Fudge pour recevoir sa distinction.

Alors avec une dignité grave qui lui conférait une certaine majesté, Hermione s'avança, cherchant du regard son Maître des Potions, celui qu'elle commençait à considérer comme un sorcier et non plus comme un professeur, comme un ami ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. En tout cas, il n'était pas là. Il n'avait pas été décoré. Il ne restait plus que Harry derrière elle. Elle regarda Fudge droit dans les yeux, comment osait-il ?

Mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée ?

Contre toute attente, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se retourna. Elle cherchait des yeux une longue silhouette vêtue de noir, il ne lui fallut que quelques demi secondes pour constater définitivement l'absence de Severus Snape. Jamais le sorcier n'aurait refusé de recevoir une distinction aussi honorifique dans le monde sorcier, cette petite insigne aurait mis un point final à son passé, lui ouvrant de nouvelles voies. Elle en était sûre, l'homme avait qui elle travaillait dans les cachots soir après soir n'aurait pas refusé une distinction le réhabilitant, effaçant les pages les plus sombres de son passé.

La voix irritée de Fudge la fit se retourner de nouveau. « Miss Granger ». Hermione croisa le regard inquiet de ses amis, l'assemblée semblait surprise, les yeux étincelants de colère de Ron lui intimaient l'ordre de ne pas interrompre la cérémonie. Hermione fut déçue, Ron ressemblait de plus en plus à Percy, il en prenait les traces, tout lui était du, même elle. Elle devrait, si elle l'écoutait bien, céder à ses avances, devenir la future Madame Ronald Weasley… Pathétique, elle aimait de tout son cœur Ron avec ses poussées de colère, ses sautes d'humeur, sa gentillesse exceptionnelle… comme une sœur aimait un frère. Le matin même, il avait tenu à s'asseoir à ses cotés dans le train, elle avait prétendu lire un livre nécessaire pour ses Aspics. Elle s'en voulait d'agir ainsi avec lui mais il le fallait, un jour, il trouverait la sorcière de ses rêves, la seule, l'unique mais pas elle.

Derrière l'épaule de Ron, Hermione rencontra un bref instant le regard pétillant de Dumbledore, elle aurait juré qu'il venait de hocher de la tête. Elle se sentit soudainement pleine d'assurance, elle avait fait le bon choix, elle allait faire le bon choix.

La jeune fille, à la stupéfaction générale, arrêta, en levant la main, Fudge qui s'avançait vers elle, une médaille argentée dans les mains.

Le silence se fit général.

Hermione se tourna alors vers l'Assemblée ébahie, quelqu'un avait osé interrompre le cérémonial sacré, celui de l'entrée dans l'Ordre de Merlin. La voix douce de la jeune fille s'éleva dans les airs, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais une aura de pouvoir se dégageait d'elle, un léger vent faisait tourbillonner ses robes « Vous comprendrez, mes amis, mes frères, que je ne puis accepter de recevoir une telle décoration alors que vous, Monsieur le Ministre, n'avez même pas honoré les morts. Oh, vous avez prononcé un magnifique discours, cher Ministre, mais vous auriez pu attribuer l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume à tous ceux qui ont péri, ici-même, il y a un an, se sacrifiant pour que nos jours soient meilleurs. Et vous ne l'avez pas fait. Les coutumes du monde sorcier exigent que ces décorations soient remises en début de cérémonie… Mais je n'ai rien vu de tel ! Et pis encore, parmi les vivants, vous passez sous silence ceux qui des jours durant ont risqué leur vie pour nous, pour vous, pour eux ! » Hermione indiquait d'un geste de la main le reste de l'assemblée de sorciers qui la regardaient avec un-je-ne-sais-quoi d'effroi mêlé d'une certaine admiration. « Ceux, qui durant des années, ont risqué plus que leur vie, leur famille » Hermione regardait maintenant Neville dans les yeux, il lui souriait, « ceux qui ont subi l'opprobre de la communauté magique pour avoir été Mangemorts, ceux sans qui aujourd'hui, nous n'aurions pas pu être victorieux. »

Hermione secoua tristement la tête de dépit. Elle s'avança un peu plus vers Fudge, ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il irradiait de colère, toute sa belle cérémonie, réglée comme sur du papier à musique, gâchée par cette impertinente, cette parvenue.

Elle était arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le regardait dans les yeux puis, prenant une grande inspiration, leva doucement sa baguette vers le ciel avant de toucher celle de Fudge. Sa voix se fit claire, chargée d'émotions « Je renonce à entrer dans l'Ordre du Grand Merlin. »

Un éclair multicolore s'éleva de leurs baguettes jointes et la médaille de Merlin qui lui était destinée, s'éleva dans les airs avant de disparaître dans un scintillement éblouissant.

Hermione n'avait pas pris le temps de lire un étonnement encore plus grand, un respect immense s'afficher sur le visage des sorciers, qu'elle avait déjà disparu en un léger pop transplanant vers Poudlard.

Hermione, qui venait d'apparaître tout près de Pré-Au-Lard, les sécurités de la vieille école empêchant que l'on puisse transplaner sur le domaine, regardait le château de Poudlard l'air hésitant. Les lieux devaient sans doute être désert si l'on faisait exception des elfes de maison et de Snape qui, elle en était certaine, devait être en train de travailler sur sa fameuse potion. Elle ne le dérangerait pas, d'ailleurs, il la croyait avec les autres, elle n'était pas prête à subir son flot de questions et les remarques acides qui s'en suivraient. Hermione prit donc la direction du petit village sorcier, elle avançait le pas léger, respirant profondément, appréciant les parfums des quelques violettes qui bordaient le chemin. Curieusement, elle ne rentra pas dans le village, elle s'arrêta devant un petit portail de pierre semblable à celui que l'on pouvait trouver dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur à Londres. Elle tapota de sa baguette la petite gargouille qui s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

Hermione se trouvait à présent dans l'allée centrale du plus grand cimetière sorcier de toute la Grande Bretagne. Un vent glacial pour la saison la fit frissonner, elle resserra les plis de sa cape autour d'elle, rajusta son échappe et immédiatement, comme à l'accoutumée, un sentiment de bien être l'envahit, la réconfortant. Elle s'avança doucement à travers les allées, elle n'était jamais venue, elle n'avait pas pu pourtant il le fallait, quoi de mieux que ce jour anniversaire pour venir saluer ses amis ?

---------------------------

Le silence.

Quelque chose de rares dans cette école remplie de cornichons finis. Aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas de chaudrons explosés, pas de cris ni de pleurs d'étudiants. Tranquillement, il pourrait avancer dans ses recherches, son œuvre, l'objet de tant d'années de travail.

Severus Snape appréciait la tranquillité des lieux, le doux clapotis émanant des chaudrons berçait ses pensées. Tous étaient partis en Ecosse assister à cette mascarade que donnait le Ministère. Albus n'avait pas exprimé son chagrin lorsqu'il avait compris que son Maître des Potions n'obtiendrait pas la reconnaissance que, plus qu'un autre, il méritait. Snape l'avait lu dans les yeux de son ami, de celui qu'il considérait aujourd'hui un peu comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais après tout, peu lui importait qu'il obtienne ou non l'Ordre de Merlin, bien sûr, il était au courant, un secret de polichinelle que ces décorations de dernière minute… Tout le monde savait que Fudge voulait engranger le maximum de voix pour les élections à venir, il devait faire oublier à tous qu'il avait eu un rôle neutre et par trop passif pendant la Guerre, allant même jusqu'à traiter Dumbledore de vieux fou en public.

Snape secoua la tête, une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.

Le Maître des potions, avec une aisance exceptionnelle, ajouta, dans le grand chaudron en vermeil, sept gouttes de larmes de sirène. Cette fois, il le sentait il se rapprochait du but. La potion prit une belle couleur vermillon. Parfait. Il lui restait à attendre. Snape s'assit à son bureau et regarda avec dégoût les parchemins qui attendaient d'être corrigés. Il n'allait quand même pas gâcher une si belle journée en lisant les atrocités que pouvaient inventer les pauvres idiots. Son regard tomba ensuite sur le chaudron de Miss Granger.

Hermione.

Il avait pris l'habitude de la voir travailler ici, une fois qu'elle avait accompli toutes les tâches que l'on pouvait attendre d'une apprentie, il lui laissait, en récompense, le droit d'utiliser son labo, sous surveillance bien sûr. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit d'imprudent dans les toilettes abandonnées de ce fantôme qui pleurnichait sans cesse. Il devait le reconnaître, pour une Née-de-Moldue, Hermione ne se rendait pas compte de son talent. Elle était exceptionnelle, son art des potions était très poussé, elle possédait un instinct qu'il avait rarement vu dans toute sa carrière. Oh bien sûr, il ne lui dirait jamais, il était Severus Snape, la chauve souris des cachots, le sorcier froid et dur, le terrible directeur des Serpentards.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de droite et en sortit un carnet bien particulier. On aurait dit un livre vert. Il le regarda un instant perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'espérait rien, mais qui sait ? Peut-être Hermione l'avait elle emportée avec elle, là-bas dans le nord de l'Ecosse, et n'aurait pas résisté un instant à l'idée de décrire par le menu la cérémonie de Fudge qui promettait d'être grandiose. Un comportement tellement Gryffondor de sa part… Quelques mois auparavant, il s'en serait moqué, mais aujourd'hui, il espérait… Alors Snape, de ses longs doigts, feuilleta le précieux livret et, s'il n'avait pas été maître dans l'art de camoufler ses émotions, aurait lâché un hoquet de surprise. Sous ses yeux, des mots, des phrases se formaient. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait accepté de jouer les correspondants anonymes, il découvrait en temps réel les écrits d'Hermione non pas comme la dernière fois lorsqu'il l'avait surprise dans la bibliothèque, cette fois, tout était inattendu. Et il en était heureux. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la jeune fille ne se confierait à ce point à ce correspondant imaginaire. Non, il existait c'est vrai. Mais quand même ! Ou alors, il s'agissait encore d'un autre trait typiquement gryffondorien.

_Caius. Caius._

Merlin, par toutes les divinités du monde sorcier, qu'ai-je fait ? 

_Je suis morte ! Non, mais je ne vaux pas mieux. Je peux dire adieux à tous mes rêves… J'aurai du apprendre un peu plus de cette technique des Serpentards qui consiste à réfléchir avant d'agir. Oh non, je ne regrette pas un instant ce que j'ai fait. Caius, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour. Vous étiez-là, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est donc point besoin que je vous décrive par le menu ce que votre pupille a fait. Et si vous n'étiez pas là, je vous conseille de vous procurer l'édition spéciale de la Gazette des sorciers, vous y lirez par le menu les faits et gestes de votre pupille qui a osé… refuser l'Ordre de Merlin… _

_Cher Caius, j'en suis certaine, vous me comprendrez ! En tout cas, je suis certaine que vous étiez là, je l'ai senti. _

_Et pour finir sur une note positive, Colin Creevey a pris plusieurs photographies dans le train nous amenant au Point-de-Non-Retour. Soyez sûr que je vous en enverrai un tirage que vous sachiez au moins à quoi je ressemble. Je suis certaine que M.Rochester se fera un plaisir de vous le transmettre._

_Bien affectueusement,_

_Hermione. _

Snape releva la tête un instant, les yeux brillants, brillants d'admiration. Hermione ne cesserait de l'étonner, peu importe les causes de son refus, il l'admirait. Bien sûr, il aimerait en savoir la raison mais peu de gens avaient osé braver Fudge et ses sbires. Et encore moins nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient le cran de refuser la célèbre décoration de l'Ordre de Merlin. De la pacotille aux yeux de Snape, pour qui comptait plus l'honneur que ces décorations que Lucius Mafoy s'était acheté autrefois. Quel honneur, en effet ! Il aurait refusé lui aussi mais à la différence d'Hermione il ne serait pas déplacé. Il commençait à cerner l'esprit de la jeune Gryffondor, elle avait du se décider au dernier moment, il se demandait bien pourquoi ?

L'horloge posée sur son bureau sonna douze coups. Severus ferma les yeux, ainsi, cela faisait donc officiellement un an que Voldemort avait été vaincu. Il était temps pour lui d'aller célébrer à sa façon cet événement. Sa potion devant encore mijoter plusieurs heures, sa présence n'était pas indispensable, alors après un dernier coup d'œil en direction du chaudron, Snape se leva, attrapa sa cape posée sur une chaise et sortit des cachots.

Snape avança d'un pas vif, il connaissait le chemin par cœur, il s'agissait du même qu'il empruntait si souvent lorsqu'il devait sortir du château du temps des convocations de Voldemort. Il longea la Forêt interdite, le lac et s'avança vers Pré-Au-Lard cependant, au lieu de continuer vers la droite en direction du village, Snape alla tout droit. Ce qu'il vit le fit froncer les sourcils, le portail était ouvert. Merlin. Il avait pensé être un peul seul, il n'avait pas besoin de public et puis peu importe, comme les autres, il avait le droit de se recueillir, surtout en ce jour anniversaire. Et puis cela ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de Poudlard, ils étaient tous au nord du pays à la petite sauterie de Fudge.

D'un pas sûr, il avança vers le fond du cimetière.

---------------------------

Hermione se tenait droite devant la pierre tombale de Minverva MacGonagall. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Les sorciers avaient vraiment le don d'être morbide. Au moins, les petites pierres tombales traditionnelles des moldus lui paraissaient plus respectueuses des sentiments des vivants. Devant elle, droit et l'air sévère, se tenait Minerva. Une statue plus vraie que nature, ne lui manquait que la vie. La petite statue devait avoir la taille d'une grande poupée. Debout, elle était posée sur la pierre portant son nom. A voir le visage de son mentor, si réel, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Et puis ce fut trop, tout ce qu'elle avait contenu depuis des mois s'échappa, son cœur se déchira libérant des souvenirs plus que pénibles. Derrière les larmes qui l'aveuglaient, Hermione ne voyait plus les arbres bourgeonnant du cimetière ou le visage statufiée de Minerva. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été projetée dans une pensine d'un genre particulier, contre son gré. Elle était sur le champ de bataille, il y avait du sang partout, des cris, des pleurs, partout des corps, encore et encore. Et puis des sorts fusant de toute part, elle n'entendait plus que cela des _crucio,_ _expelliarmus,_ _avada kedavra_ et autres _protego_. Hermione porta les mains à ses oreilles, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser ces visions atroces. Elle savait que tout était terminé. Fini. Lorsqu'elle revit le visage de Luna, les yeux sans vie tournés vers le ciel, elle se laissa tomber. Elle entendit le rire fou de Bellatrix Lestrange « Sang de bourbe, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas la retrouver bientôt ! _Crucio_ ». Mais rien ne vient. Pas de peine. En toute gryffondor qu'elle était, écrasée par la fatigue, elle n'avait pas songé à se défendre. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Minerva encaisser le sort. Elle lança un expelliarmus mais il était trop tard, Minerva… Neville arrivé à ses côtés en courant, lança un impardonnable sur Bellatrix qui fut expédiée en enfer. Hermione ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps de Minerva. Et puis plus rien. Elle était de nouveau dans le cimetière, elle était par terre, allongée sur le sol, face contre terre, pleurant de tout son soûl pour Minerva, pour ses amis perdus, pour ses parents morts trop tôt.

Et puis de façon inattendue, une main secourable, gantée de noire, se tendit devant ses yeux. Elle l'a pris sans arrière pensée, sans doute un visiteur, pris de pitié pour elle. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'une fois debout, elle rencontra les yeux noirs de Severus Snape qui reflétaient quelque chose de particulier. De l'étonnement ? De la pitié ? Et puis peu importe, il était humain, un vivant dans ce cimetière maudit.

« Je… Je… » la peine qu'elle contenait fut plus forte et contre toute attente, elle se blottit contre Snape tout en laissant échapper son chagrin, elle l'enserra dans ses bras. Les battements de son cœur la calmant peu à peu mais les larmes continuaient à couler de plus belle.

Severus était désarmé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Avec les filles de sa maison, un regard dur, une parole acerbe et les pleurs étaient ravalés. Mais là, il tenait une femme dans ses bras, qui était là de son plein gré ! Par Merlin, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Miss Granger était dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le cœur de la repousser, quelle petite idiote, ne savait-elle pas que les cimetières sorciers étaient différents de ceux des moldus ? Les sorciers vivaient tellement longtemps que ce que l'on éprouvait pour les disparus étaient amplifiés par un charme spécial. Et le choc avait dû être rude, sous ses airs durs, Hermione était encore fragile, comme tous les autres certes… mais un peu comme lui, elle avait caché ses émotions. Non, elle se confiait à Caius mais elle n'imaginait pas au fond d'elle-même qu'elle le connaissait.

Le corps tremblant d'Hermione le ramena à la situation présente, il devait agir et vite ! Il savait reconnaître une crise de panique quand il en voyait une mais que faire ? Une petite voix, au fond de sa tête, le railla un instant, il savait très bien ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors espérant agir au mieux, il lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant fort contre lui. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser, sa main gauche sans réellement bouger, se mit à dessiner de petits cercles réconfortant dans son dos. Ses craintes furent vites estompées lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne provoquait aucun mouvement de panique chez la jeune fille, au contraire, il sentit bien vite qu'Hermione se calmait, qu'elle semblait même s'apaiser, se relaxer contre lui. Satisfait, et plein de hardiesse, il leva sa main droite pour lui caresser les cheveux. Alors, se surprenant lui-même, il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes « Hermione, chut. Ce n'est rien, il faut se calmer. Tout va bien Hermione, je suis là ».

Hermione se sentait bien, elle se sentait rassurée, les images de la bataille se dissipaient. Une douce odeur d'herbes, de bois de santal et de potions l'enivrait. Elle se laissa aller tout contre lui, plus rien n'importait, elle se sentait en sécurité, sa tête reposant doucement contre sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient chaudes et rassurantes. Elle ne bougeait plus resserrant son étreinte. Et puis, elle l'entendit lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes alors, un peu à contrecoeur, elle releva la tête délaissant les battements de son cœur pour ouvrir doucement les yeux et se noyer dans un regard d'ébène qui paraissait presque chaleureux. Elle sourit un instant et se raidit immédiatement… Par toutes les déesses du monde sorcier, elle était dans les bras de son professeur de potions… Balbutiant la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit « Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour votre cape, je comptais vous la rendre vous savez ».

Et alors, la chose la plus curieuse du monde arriva, il se mit à rire, elle sentit sa poitrine vibrer contre son corps. Elle sourit plus franchement cette fois, le rire lui allait si bien, il paraissait plus jeune, moins fatigué, ses traits se faisaient plus doux. Elle le trouva presque beau. Cette soudaine pensée l'effraya. Brutalement, elle quitta son étreinte et partit en courant vers le château.

---------------------------

Les éclats de rire retentissaient à travers la salle commune, quelques jeunes étudiants les regardèrent étrangement tout en passant leur chemin, après tout, il ne fallait rien attendre de commun du grand Harry Potter et de ses amis y compris un jour de recueillement.

« Colin, je t'interdis de faire cela tu m'entends » menaçait Ginny, elle avait levé sa baguette en direction du jeune Gryffondor.

« Allez, allez, allez » scandèrent à l'unisson Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati et Hermione, tous les yeux brillant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au même instant, Colin ragaillardi par tant d'ondes positives leva son appareil, et en un grand flash, Ginny Weasley fut immortalisée. De rage la jeune rouquine éructa « Tu as osé ! Comment as-tu pu me faire cela ? A moi ! Alors que ma belle robe est pleine de boue ! Tu aurais pu attendre que je me change mais- » Harry la fit taire en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres, il lui murmura à l'oreille quelques paroles qui la fit rougir. Colin ne fut pas sauf pour autant, il reçut un coussin sur la tête, éclatant de rire, il se renversa dans son fauteuil son appareil sur les genoux.

Ron, qui arborait fièrement son Ordre de Merlin sur la poitrine, regarda le jeune garçon avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. « Colin, combien de temps ça prend pour développer les photos ? Je donnerai cher pour voir la tête de Ginny »

Colin se redressa un instant, Ginny le regardait étrangement mais il n'en avait que faire, pour une fois, qu'on le prenait au sérieux avec ses photos… Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Il prit son appareil et le posa sur la table basse à côté des pintes de Bière-au-Beurre. Il pointa sa baguette en direction de l'engin en murmurant _daguerrio_, une légère fumée bleue entoura l'appareil, elle se dissipa bien vite dévoilant toute une série de clichés.

Des « oh » et « ah » se firent entendre accompagnés d'applaudissements joyeux. Ron profita de l'ambiance détendue pour se procurer les clichés, il les regarda avec ravissement les passant à Harry qui les fit voir aux autres.

« Mais Colin, c'est magnifique » s'exclama Hermione « tu es vraiment doué ! Tu as l'œil, tu as su capter les émotions comme jamais» Elle regardait une photographie prise le matin même dans le train, on voyait le petit groupe d'amis sourire, ils paraissaient détendus, heureux. Sur cette autre, on voyait une Ginny Weasley énervée qui levait sa baguette d'un air menaçant, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Sur celle-ci, on voyait Neville et sa grand-mère unis dans un même sentiment indéchiffrable.

Colin rougit sous le compliment « Attends de voir celle que j'ai prise de toi, ma meilleur prise ».

« Flatteur » répondit-elle du tac au tac. Hermione contempla le reste des clichés, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Parvati et Ginny gloussèrent à la vue d'un Ron magnifique qui bombait le torse sous les applaudissements de la foule avant de faire un clin d'œil. Hermione haussa les épaules, Colin était vraiment doué s'il avait même capté ça. .

« Il a raison » murmura Ron.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il tenait précautionneusement une photographie dans les mains, Harry voulut la prendre mais le rouquin leva le bras « C'est à moi, je la garde ».

Hermione regarda Colin « C'est celle que tu as prise de moi, non ? » Ce dernier hocha de la tête.

La jeune fille se leva à son tour « Ron, donne la moi. » Le rouquin fit non de la tête avant d'ajouter sur un ton qui se voulait badin « Tu es superbe sur cette photo, je la garde après tout, tu es à moi, tu ne le sais pas encore mais quand tu ouvriras les yeux tu verras que j'ai raison. Je garde cette photo en gage ».

Si Parvati, Neville et Colin éclatèrent de rire, Ginny et Harry se levèrent aussitôt voulant éviter la tempête. « Allez, Ron, fais moi voir cette photo et je te montre celle de Ginny, tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux » proposa Harry qui ignora les éclairs de colère dans les yeux de la jeune Weasley.

Ron semblait hésiter, la perspective était alléchante, il aimait faire tourner sa jeune sœur en bourrique et leur mère n'aimerait pas savoir qu'elle avait menacé un de ses camarades. Un éclair d'approbation passa dans ses yeux, avec réluctance, il tendit la photo à Harry. Ce dernier fut soulagé, Ron pouvait être stupide parfois. Alors qu'il allait tendre la main pour l'attraper, Hermione murmura _ Accio photo,_ la photo s'éleva dans les airs « Elle est à moi, je la garde et je m'en voudrais de compromettre Ginny » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Attrapant la photographie, Hermione tourna les talons vers la sortie en lançant un joyeux « Merci Colin. Bonne nuit les amis ! ».

---------------------------

Severus Snape lisait, installé confortablement dans son fauteuil près d'un bon feu, un vieux grimoire sur les vertus des potions jaunes à travers les âges. Il cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait pu faire tourner sa potion. Soudainement, les flammes de sa cheminée verdirent. Le maître des potions leva les yeux, s'il rencontrait les yeux jaunes de Bibine, il ne répondrait plus de rien, la vieille chouette le dérangeait pour un oui ou pour un non, l'implorant de revenir sur sa parole, elle n'en pouvait plus de toutes les retenues qu'il distribuait. Bien fait pour elle, il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à un Serpentard.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir la tête grisonnante de Rochester dans la cheminée.

« Rochester » grommela Snape.

« Monsieur. Bonsoir. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai pensé que cela ne pouvait attendre. J'ai reçu voilà quelques minutes un courrier de notre jeune pupille me demandant de vous remettre ceci de toute urgence. J'ai pensé qu'il était plus simple de vous le remettre en main propre, les hiboux ne sont pas toujours sûrs. » expliqua lentement le secrétaire.

Snape se leva rapidement, il posa son grimoire sur le rebord de la cheminée et d'une main agile attrapa le petit paquet que lui tendait Theodorus qui disparut aussitôt. Severus resta un instant songeur. Que lui voulait Hermione ? Que voulait-elle à Caius de si urgent ?

Sans plus attendre, il déroula le parchemin et resta bouche bée. Il n'y avait qu'une photo au dos de laquelle, une main appliquée avait ajoutée _A celui par qui ma vie a changé._ Quelle photo !

Hermione, les cheveux voletant, les robes tourbillonnant, se tenait debout face à une foule immense, elle irradiait de pouvoir, on pouvait sentir sa force, elle était magnifique… Ses yeux exprimaient une passion qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue ou presque, ce regard-là lui rappelait trop bien les yeux couleur noisette dans lesquels il s'était senti perdu quelques heures auparavant. Snape observa la photo et ferma les yeux. Il revit la scène du cimetière. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, observa la photo attentivement et sourit. Il ne s'était pas trompé. La petite chipie. Il avait cru que l'épisode de la Tour d'Astronomie le soir du bal n'avait été qu'un mauvais souvenir pour elle. Honnêtement, il avait cru bien faire, la pauvre petite tremblait de froid ! A sa grande surprise, elle avait passé sous silence toute l'affaire, Caius ne fut jamais mis au courant. On ne pouvait pas dire que Snape en fut blessé, il en fut surtout déçu. Déçu parce qu'elle ne s'était pas ouverte plus que cela à son bienfaiteur anonyme d'un début d'amitié entre eux. Il n'en avait jamais reparlé à Hermione, et Merlin seul savait combien il lui en avait coûté, il y avait sans cesse repensé depuis, se maudissant pour avoir gâché une amitié naissante… Comment la perle des Gryffondors pourrait-elle frayer avec lui même au sein de l'amitié ? Mais aujourd'hui, de nouveaux horizons s'ouvraient à lui. Qui l'eut cru ? La petite chipie avait gardé sa cape, elle l'avait charmée pour la porter en ce jour de cérémonie. Sa cape. La texture de la cape d'Hermione, dans le cimetière lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, maintenant, il en était sûr. Sur cette photo, il la reconnaissait, lui seul faisait monter les boutons retenant la capuche sur une double rangée. Severus, la photo dans la main, se dirigea vers sa chambre et d'un geste presque impulsif, plaça la photographie sur sa table de chevet. L'avenir n'était peut être pas si sombre.


	11. 10

**Chapitre 10 : chapitre non terminé, non corrigé, écrit en avril 2005  
**

« Hermione comment allez-vous ? » s'écria Nettie Harrington, une gentille petite sorcière, fort âgée mais toujours pleine d'entrain. Elle possédait le manoir d'Harrington en Cornouailles, sa pension de famille était appréciée par tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne mais aussi d'Europe et d'Amérique.

Elle était venue accueillir, comme toute hôtesse respectable, Hermione Granger, la préfète en chef de Poudlard, envoyée par la puissante famille Rochester pour les vacances de Printemps. Nettie considérait Hermione comme sa protégée, elle se faisait un devoir de veiller sur elle, après tout, elle connaissait celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils, Severus Snape.

Hermione sourit gentiment, elle embrassa la vieille sorcière, longuement.

Nettie ne dit rien mais elle remarqua le regard triste de la jeune fille, cela lui ressemblait si peu.

Hermione était encore hantée par le hibou qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. Il avait brisé tous ses projets. Anéanti en un seul instant, un moment de bonheur à venir.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Il est hors de question que vous passiez vos vacances au camp MacWood en Haute Ecosse. _

_Vous passerez comme convenu vos vacances de Printemps au Manoir de Harrington en Cornouailles. Votre Bienfaiteur souhaite que vous vous reposiez. Vous n'ouvrirez pas un seul manuel, Nettie Harrington y veillera. « Caius » souhaite que vous profitiez du grand air, en un mot que vous profitiez de vos vacances. _

_Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances,_

_Théodorus Rochester_

Le matin même, il était encore question qu'elle aille à MacWood, la propriété des Patil. Padma avait gentiment invité Ginny et elle à venir s'y reposer pour les vacances. Tous ses amis y étaient, y compris Bill Weasley qui avait été son partenaire au combat pendant la guerre. Il était revenu d'Egypte pour les cérémonies commémoratives et comptait repartir après ces vacances… Elle ne le reverrait plus avant si longtemps. Il lui manquait, il la comprenait si bien, d'ailleurs Dumbledore ne les avait pas réunis pour rien. Ils étaient complémentaires, en digne représentant de la maison Gryffondor. Ils avaient été un duo de choc enfin jusqu'à ce que Bill soit blessé, elle l'avait ramené en base arrière et alors…

Hermione secoua la tête, ravalant ses larmes, ce bienfaiteur, ce Caius lui avait ôté la joie de revoir cet ami. Et ce de la manière la plus terrible qui soit. Elle lui avait écrit plusieurs fois à ce sujet dans le carnet vert de l'invitation de Patil. Et il avait osé attendre le dernier moment pour briser tous ces espoirs, tous les projets qu'elle avait eus. Tout ce qui aurait pu faire de ces vacances une période inoubliable. Et au lieu de cela, elle se retrouvait en Cornouailles, loin de tout. Oh bien sûr, elle aimait bien Nettie mais personne n'avait dit que la compagnie d'une vieille sorcière, aussi joviale soit-elle, était plus agréable que passer quatorze délicieux jours à s'amuser et à rire entre amis.

« Ma petite, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est quand même pas un drame de passer deux semaines ici. » Nettie lui pinça la joue comme on l'aurait fait à un enfant. « Si Monsieur Severus a pu survivre plusieurs mois ici, enfant, alors vous pourrez ! » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

La pensée d'un Severus Snape en culottes courtes jouant avec Nettie fit sourire Hermione malgré elle, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'austère maître des potions autrement qu'abhorrant sans cesse cette célèbre mine renfrognée.

« Alors, vous voyez, ça va déjà mieux ! » s'exclama Nettie dont les yeux pétillaient autant, si ce n'est plus que ceux de Dumbledore. « Allez, je suis sûr que vous allez aimer les petits travaux réalisés pendant l'hiver. Et puis, Rochester n'est pas censé recevoir un rapport détaillé de vos activités. » Et avec cela, Nettie se prit à lui compter par le menu comment elle avait modernisé les laboratoires alors qu'elle l'entraînait, bras dessus, bras dessous, en direction du manoir.

Les jours ne passaient pas vite, Hermione n'avait rien à faire. Confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, un livre ouvert dans les mains, Hermione réfléchissait. Que pouvait-elle faire dans cette demeure transformée en prison dorée ?

Elle était à jour de toutes ses révisions, elle avait tout planifié pour être libre pendant ses vacances. Elle n'avait pas non plus le cœur à s'enfermer dans un laboratoire, elle n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude d'avancer dans ses recherches seules. Le professeur Snape était constamment avec elle pour la guider, l'orienter, lui suggérer deux ou trois choses. Et puis, il y avait ces débats qui comblaient les moments d'attente, de merveilleuses discussions portant sur les potions sur les potions mais sur un tas d'autres choses encore, qui eut cru que Severus Snape lisait la littérature moldue ? Bref, elle n'avait pas le cœur à l'ouvrage. Et surtout, elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Caius. Il avait transformé ses vacances en cauchemar.

Hermione ferma brutalement le livre qu'elle tenait, gagnant au passage un ou deux regards irrités de la part des autres pensionnaires. Elle allait faire savoir à Caius tout le bien qu'elle pensait de sa décision.

Hermione sortit par une porte fenêtre. Elle allait tout le moins profiter du beau temps. Elle avait repéré, il y a peu, une jolie tonnelle qui semblait abandonnée au fin fond du domaine. Elle y serait bien, pour écrire son mécontentement.

Tranquillement, elle prit un sentier escarpé en direction des hauteurs, derrière la maison. Elle arriva un peu essoufflée à destination. Immédiatement, elle sourit. Cette tonnelle était si romantique. Elle était complètement dans le style modlu du 19ème siècle. Un banc de pierre ici, une petite fontaine avec des angelots au centre. Bref un petit paradis. Hermione s'assit sur ce banc de pierres face à la mer. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, profitant de l'air du large lui faisait du bien, s'imaginant ailleurs, s'imaginant mouette et volant libre ailleurs.

Une paire de main lui couvrit les yeux soudainement.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Qui ?

Une voix douce lui murmura à l'oreille « Alors, chaton, on perd ses réflexes ? »

Hermione bondit et se retourna. Derrière elle, en chaire et en os se trouvait Bill, il souriait comme jamais. Folle de joie, elle l'enlaça. « Bill ! Tu ne me peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse ! ».

L'aîné des Weasley retourna l'étreinte avec vigueur mais bien vite Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, l'air interrogateur.

« Ecoute, chaton, Gin m'a fait part de tes mésaventures. Tu sais, je pars aujourd'hui et j'ai été déçu de ne pas voir ma petite Hermione à MacWood. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais, sur le chemin du retour faire un saut en Cornouailles, après tout, tous les chemins mènent en Egypte. » plaisanta-t-il.

Le sourire sur le visage d'Hermione lui en dit long.

« Je crois que j'ai bien fait n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione le repoussa, feignant la colère, « Oh toi, tu es impossible » avant d'éclater de rire.

Hermione s'était rassise sur le petit banc« Tu sais, tu sauves ma journée. Alors Bill, dis-moi que deviens-tu ? ». D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à son côté.

Bill cligna de l'œil. « Et bien tu sais, Maman a beaucoup de mal avec la mort de Papa. Elle s'en remet mal alors, moi, tu sais, ça ne compte pas vraiment. Non réellement, on a tous été fier que tu aies refusé cette médaille. Papa la méritait plus que quiconque après tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'Ordre, son sacrifice n'a pas été vain. » Doucement, il lui prit la main « Hermione, regarde moi bien dans les yeux, ne change jamais, reste telle que tu es. »

Hermione se perdit un instant dans son regard bleu, elle y lut quelque chose mais bien ce fut bien vite terminé, Bill relâchait déjà sa main.

« Sinon, pour moi, tu sais, c'est la routine. Gringotts, Gringotts et encore Gringotts. Mais j'adore ce que je fais. C'est un merveilleux moyen que de pratiquer l'arithmancie. D'ailleurs, tu peux venir quand tu veux, cet été, ça te dit ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? »

Hermione hocha de la tête avant de se rétracter « Tu sais, je dois d'abord obtenir la permission, si je ne peux pas aller à MacWood, je crains que l'Egypte soit hors de question » plaisanta-t-elle.

Bill, lui, ne fut pas satisfait de sa réponse « Hermione, honnêtement, tu es majeure, tu seras diplômée de Poudlard, tu fais ce que tu veux ! »

« Oui, mais c'est encore ma famille qui décide et- »

Elle fut interrompue par Bill, visiblement agacé « Hermione, arrête s'il te plait, tu ne peux pas jouer la comédie avec moi, je sais que tes parents sont morts. J'ai vu l'annonce dans ce journal moldu à l'automne. Je sais que les orphelins sont la honte du monde sorcier, qu'ils sont des parias presque, qu'ils sont le déshonneur. Mais Hermione, tu dois m'écouter, tu es un héro de la guerre, tu es intelligente, tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de ta génération, tu es l'amie de Harry Potter, un des membres du Trio et plus que tout, tu as osé tenir tête à Fudge… Alors excuse-moi mais tu n'as rien à craindre. » Hermione allait répondre mais il posa un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire « Néanmoins, si tu préfères te taire, je le comprends aussi. Tu es une Née-de-Moldue, et les préjugés ont la peau dure, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas alourdir ton cas. Tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi»

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, Bill se leva en offrant son bras « Viens prendre un verre avec moi, ils ont un joli salon de thé dans ce village moldu. En souvenir de notre tandem ! »

Son sourire parlant pour elle, Hermione accepta gentiment le bras du rouquin.

L'après midi passa si vite qu'Hermione fut presque triste lorsque le moment de se quitter arriva. Bill ne pouvait retarder plus encore son départ, il était attendu en Egypte.

Ils s'étaient dirigés vers le point de transplanage, un peu en dehors du village.

Une fois les paroles d'usage échangées, alors qu'il allait prononcer la formule pour transplaner, Bill se pencha doucement vers elle, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Chaton, on garde contact, les hiboux me trouvent toujours ». Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, il disparut en un éclair. Hermione resta bouche bée, jamais Bill n'avait pas paru si étrange, elle mit cela sur le compte de son attitude fraternelle envers elle. Après tout, tout le monde la considérait comme faisant partie de la famille Weasley. Ginny n'était plus la seule petite sœur sur qui il fallait veiller.

Ce même soir, Hermione s'endormit le cœur léger, ne s'en rendant même pas compte que pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle n'avait pas écrit une seule fois à Caius en dix jours.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, alors qu'elle mettait de l'ordre dans ses affaires qu'elle vit le petit livre vert. Hermione se mit à le feuilleter… déjà sept mois qu'elle racontait tout ou presque à cet inconnu qu'elle prenait presque pour un grand-père quand bien même elle ne l'avait jamais vu ?

Plus calme que la veille, elle remercia Merlin pour la visite providentielle de Bill. Il était temps qu'elle agisse en Gryffondor, en préfète en chef, bref en adulte, elle se devait d'écrire à Caius. Hermione s'assit sur son lit, le livret sur les genoux, jouant nerveusement avec une plume. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Le comportement de Caius était odieux, comment avait-il pu la priver, au moment de son départ en vacances avec ses amis mais en même temps, au fond d'elle-même, elle s'avait que Caius avait agi pour son bien, il voulait qu'elle se repose, Harrington House étant le meilleur endroit pour cela.

_Cher Caius,_

_Voilà presque deux semaines que je ne vous ai pas écrit, ce qui n'est pas très gentil de ma part, je le reconnais. Mais je dois vous avouer que je ne vous ai pas tellement porté dans mon cœur ces derniers jours. Ce n'est pas très gentil de votre part, mon cher Caius, que de me priver de la compagnie de mes amis. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comme cela est terrible que de voir un hibou arriver quelques minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express vous intimant l'ordre de partir ailleurs. Et de voir le train partir alors que vous restez seule, comme une idiote avec votre valise sur le quai, n'est pa pour vous adoucir l'esprit. _

_Pourtant, si je n'ai pu aller à MacWood, MacWood est venu à moi. Et oui, cher Caius, j'ai reçu la visite d'un ami hier, ma journée en a été illuminée. Vous ne devinez pas de qui il s'agit ? Non, il ne s'agit pas de Ginnyn Ron ou Harry ! Bien essayé pourtant. Allons, vous êtes sûr, vous n'avez aucune idée ? Et bien, il s'agit de Bill ! Bill Weasley, mon alter ego, enfin, sur le champ de bataille. Sa visite a été une véritable surprise, il repartait en Egypte… Je ne pensais pas le voir, il devait être à MacWood mais il a eu la générosité de faire un détour pour visiter son « chaton » _

_A Caius, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous raconter hélas, mais c'est de votre faute. C'est vous qui avez voulu que je ne fasse rien ici, alors je ne fais rien. Rien. Je compte avec impatience les jours me séparant de mon retour vers Poudlard. A la joie de retrouver mes amis, la bibliothèque, le labo de potions… _

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Hermione Granger. _

A peine Hermione eût-elle refermé son carnet qu'un bruit sec à la fenêtre la fit sursauter.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Une chouette noire semblait s'impatienter, elle lançait à Hermione des regards indignés, comment osait-elle la faire attendre ?

Hermione sourit un instant, elle fouilla dans ses poches et trouva un petit morceau de gâteau qui calmerait certainement la chouette. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'oiseau perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. D'un coup de baguette magique adroit, Hermione transforma son encrier en petit bol d'eau et le proposa à la chouette. L'animal se désaltéra longuement, regardant de temps en temps Hermione de ses yeux noirs. Il fallait une réponse. Hermione détacha adroitement le parchemin de la patte de l'animal avant d'en caresser distraitement le plumage.

Un parchemin portant une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et frappé du sceau des Serpentards.

« Blackus, le fait que ton maître m'écrive pendant les vacances ne me semble pas de bon augure ». Et en effet, la voix de l'Hermione trahissait une pointe d'inquiétude. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Snape ? Non, il ne pouvait pas remettre en cause son apprentissage pour l'année en cours ! Avait-elle commis une erreur lorsqu'elle avait préparé les commandes de Madame Pomfresh pour l'infirmerie ?

Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre tout à côté de blackus, la chouette du Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Elle la regarda un instant, craignant le pire… Après tout Severus Snape n'était pas reconnu comme quelqu'un de facile.

Elle déroula le parchemin et en lut rapidement le contenu. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Elle le relut une seconde fois avant de s'adresser à l'oiseau.

« Blackus, tu es sûr que c'est pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'obtint pour seule réponse que le hululement agacé de la chouette. Oui c'était bien pour elle.

Hermione se précipita sur son bureau, prit une plume mais la reposa bien vite, elle n'avait plus d'encre, et pour cause… Elle se saisit d'un simple crayon de papier, et s'arrêta un instant. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir répondre ?

Un bruissement d'aile la fit sursauter, Blackus venait de se poser sur son bureau comme pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Ses yeux noirs la fixaient étrangement. Parfois, les hiboux sorciers semblaient par trop humains, si l'on pensait à Edwige par exemple, la petite chouette blanche de Harry semblait omnisciente, comme si elle savait si les nouvelles qu'elle apportait, étaient bonnes ou mauvaises.

« Tu as raison Blackus, pas besoin de faire compliqué. » Hermione griffonna rapidement une réponse qu'elle tendit à l'oiseau. Celui-ci la regardait comme s'il avait pu lire sa réponse ce qui bien sûre était impossible. Une chouette ne savait pas lire, ce n'était qu'un animal.

Hermione regarda longtemps la chouette noire voler dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un petit noir avant de disparaître complètement.

Et puis la réalité de ce qui venait de se produire la frappa de plein fouet. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec Severus Snape. Il serait dans deux jours. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement un rendez-vous, plutôt une invitation à un Symposium « L'art des potions, dix siècles nous contemplent ». Elle avait tellement eu envie d'y aller mais Draco s'était fait un plaisir de lui répéter jour après jour, que son oncle lui avait promis de l'emmener, après tout, une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle, n'avait rien à faire parmi la fine fleur des Maîtres en Potion d'aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, elle n'était que l'assistante de Snape pour les basses besognes, la septième roue du carrosse, que lui-même ne le ferait pas pour rien au monde. Harry, Ginny et les autres lui avaient dit de ne pas s'en faire, que Snape l'avait choisie pour ses compétences, qu'il ne prenait jamais d'apprentie ou presque… elle en était la preuve vivante. Bien sûr, ses amis ne savaient rien de ses recherches solitaires, elle ne préférait pas compliquer les choses.

Et puis, ceci entraînant cela, son sang se glaça, et si Snape avait convié Draco aussi ? Toute une journée avec le ferret… quelle horreur… Non, Snape ne ferait pas ça… Enfin, elle espérait.

Mine de rien, cette petite lettre venait de donner un nouveau visage à ces vacances, quelques choses à préparer, à faire. Heureuse et ravie, Hermione se précipita vers la bibliothèque, il y avait une chose ou deux qu'elle devait revoir avant le symposium ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on rencontrait d'éminents scientifiques.

Severus Snape s'impatientait.

C'était bien une gryffondor. Elle était en retard. Non. Il ressortit de sa poche, une fois encore sa montre à gousset. Il ne lui restait que trois minutes. Il ne l'attendrait pas, les Portoloins étaient réglementés de façon stricte. Il n'avait pas voulu rentrer chez Nettie, elle les aurait retardés mais maintenant, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu tort, au moins il aurait pu savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait.

Plus qu'une minute trente.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu tort. C'était une erreur, il aurait mieux fait de convier Draco. Au moins le petit bâtard connaissait ses limites.

Des bruits de pas saccadés coupèrent le fil de ses pensées. Hermione arrivait en courant, d'une main, elle empêchait que son chapeau ne s'envole, de l'autre, elle tenait un sac qui semblait bien trop lourd. Satanée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ils n'allaient qu'à un symposium, un cycle de conférences, de l'histoire ! Rien de plus.

En quelques secondes, elle fut à sa hauteur. Sa robe de sorcière, neuve à n'en pas douter, était d'un rouge profond, révélait son caractère Gryffondor…. Snape pinça les lèvres de dégoût même s'il devait reconnaître que cette robe mettait en valeur son teint et faisait ressortit ses grands yeux marrons. La jeune fille avait les joues rosies par l'effort, les yeux brillants, elle était adorable.

Severus regarda une dernière fois sa montre, il était temps.

« Toujours égale à vous-même Miss Granger, en retard comme d'habitude. Soyez heureuse que je ne vous retire pas de points. » grommela-t-il tout en lui attrapant le bras. Il leva sa baguette vers pierre de forme étrange qui se trouvait au sol en murmurant _Portus_.

Hermione qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir à la remarque acerbe de Snape sentit immédiatement une secousse familière au niveau du nombril.

En un instant, ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit comme jamais Hermione n'en avait vu. Ils étaient dans une grande pièce circulaire donnant sur ce que les moldus pourraient appeler des amphithéâtres mais pas vraiment pareil non plus. Des dizaines, des centaines de sorciers se déplaçaient de salles en salles, certains portaient des chaudrons, d'autres des livres ou encore d'étranges choses qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vues.

Une voix riche et profonde lui murmura à l'oreille « Il n'est pas tant de rêver Miss Granger, venez par ici ».

Elle regarda son professeur, il avait un de ces indéchiffrables petits sourires coin. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui donna le bras, se laissant guider au travers des salles et des couloirs… elle en avait presque le tournis, elle se serra un peu plus contre Snape qui la guida à travers le bâtiment tout en lui expliquant ce qui se passait, ce qu'il y avait à voir, qui serait intéressant ou ennuyeux, quelles seraient les conférences auxquelles il faudrait assister.


End file.
